After the Games
by 5150Chaos
Summary: What happens to Lucy after the Grand Magical Tournament, and why is everyone blaming her on their loss? Lisanna see's an opportunity and takes it. Lucy ends up leaving the guild, and Lisanna is loving every second of it. Lucy comes back new and improved and Natsu becomes a jealous monster. R&R Short Chapter and Quick Read, come and check it out!
1. Chapter 1 Humiliation

**This is my first fan fiction story, which I'm pretty proud of. I have more than half of the story completed, but i only loaded the first part as I try to make the rest of it even better. I suck at grammar so please be nice, and I would love it, if you guys could review the story. Maybe I will continue to add or make changes to the story, depending on what you guys say. It get's a lot better after this, i swear...also I do not own Fairy tail, if I did then i would be rich..lol**

All of Fairytail bowed their heads in shame as the final scores appeared on the magical lacrima screen. It read all the final scores of the grand magic tournament. "In first place winning the grand magic tournament with a perfect score of 90 points (seeing how each day there was a challenge and a battle except for the fifth day, and with each battle only being worth 10 points) SABER TOOTH!" the announcer proclaimed.

Score board:

1st place Saber Tooth

2nd place Raven Tail

3rd place Fairy Tail A

4th place Lamia Scale

5th place Mermaid Heel

6th place Blue Pegasus

7th place Quatro Cerberus

8th place Fairytail B (disqualified) the judges found out Mystagon was Jellal, after his fearsome battle with Erza

The announcer proclaimed how Saber Tooth wiped out its competition like every year, and how 1st place won a handsome reward and a gold trophy, while second place will get a small compensation for silver and third place will just receive a small bronze medal.

The Fairy Tail guild was left out, and they desperately needed to win the competition or at least place at second, to win the money that they owed. While Makarov, still being happy about his guild's accomplishments, he just couldn't bring a smile to his face.

As the stadium was being emptied out by the thousands of people, there was some small talk about how Lucy managed to shoot down any chance Fairy Tail had for winning. Throughout the competition she lost every battle and or challenge that she was asked to do, unlike her members who would at least tie, win, or at least get some points in their challenges.

As the guild headed back to their land in Fiore, Lucy could not stop, but over hear a certain take over mage, who whispered awfully loud. Lisanna kept going on about, if only they would of had someone else other than Lucy participate. If they had ANY body else they would have least gotten 2nd place. Then she went so far to say a little kid can do a better job.

Lucy was in the background trying to fight back her tears, until a certain blue haired mage yelled at Lisanna.

Levy told Lisanna, "that's not fair and most of the time Raven Tail cheated", (with no hard evidence, Raven tail could not be blamed).

That's when one scarlet haired mage said "I agree with Lisanna to an extent, Raven tail did cheat ,but even when they cheated the rest of the group still managed to pull through, except for Lucy".

With those harsh words, Lucy could no longer hold her tears in, and distanced herself away from the group.

When they finally arrived back home, Lucy knew what she had to do, she needed to get stronger. Yes, she was hurt from what Lisanna had said, but the celestial mage knew she was the weakest of the group, even elf man managed to come through in the tournament. He won his battle with the leader of Quatro Cerberus. She knew the only way to get stronger was to get away from her friends, who would most likely do all the fighting in the missions. She usually was there for defense; defense which most of the time they did not need. But she loved her nakama (family), she couldn't leave them. That's when she saw all five of them in a table. It was Lisanna , Gray, Erza, Natsu and happy all laughing.

She walked over to hear what all the commotion was all about, that's when the pink haired mage, said, "Hey Luce, come over here we need to talk to you". He said in a joyful manner.

Lucy started to walk over to her team until she came to a sudden stop. She noticed Lisanna's arm wrapped around Natsu's left arm, holding on to him as they were lovers. She then proceeds to walk towards the group.

Lisannas started to say "how would you feel if you took a break for a little bit, while I do a couple of missions with these guys?" she said in a sadistic tone.

Gray then said to Lucy, "when we were kids, we always wanted to do job's with each other, but never got the opportunity"

Erza then interrupted by saying, "think of it as this, you can get more money for rent instead of sharing the total reward with all of us, and you could also get stronger this way, you're always complaining how weak you are", she said this without trying to sound condescending. That's just how the armored warrior was.

Lucy just stood there, as the tears rolled out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Motivation

**This is my second installment of "After the Games", This Chapter explains what happens after Lucy's team tells her, that they want to go on a mission without her. DRAMA!. Again i do not own Fairytail or the characters, i just like writing about them.**

In her head Lucy was wondering why were her friends slowly abandoning her. Was it because she was the reason that they lost the tournament. All she could do was say yes to their request, and walk away quickly before any of them could see the tears in her eyes. With all that just happened she was willing to do something extreme, she needed to talk with her master.

As she knocked at the master front door she saw him crunching numbers in his calculator, trying to figure out a way to possibly save this guild with their giant debt.

"Master?" Lucy said, "can I talk to you?".

Makarov quickly said "of course you can".

"well... I ...was just wondering, if I can leave the guild, just for a little while?" she said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" The master screamed, "why would you do something like that?".

"well its not for a long time, it's just that I want to get stronger, so I wont humiliate Fairy Tail again"the celestial mage expressed with her eyes getting more watery.

"Lucy" the master said in a very caring way, "you didn't humiliate the guild, it was the darn Raven Tail guild who cheated, they should all burn" the master proclaimed as steam came out of his ears.

"I know master, but I wont get strong if I keep relying on my friends", she tried to bite her tongue, but her words had already slipped out.

"friends?" That master said confusingly, wondering why she was bringing her team up in the conversation.

"yes, my friends are always getting stronger while I stay the the same, they don't need me anymore, they got a new person to replace me... Lisanna" she stated the last part angrily.

"well if that's what you wish then of course you can, I will not get in the way of my children trying to get stronger, how long will you be gone?" he wondered.

"i don't know about 8 months"she said in a low whisper, hoping the master would not hear her.

That's when the master eyes widened "I thought you might be gone two months... 3 months max, why 8?" he shouted in surprise.

"so..so...so I can beat everyone in next years grand magic tournament" Lucy started regaining her confidence, knowing her reason was a valid one.

"well if you want to leave I wont stop you, but please remember your always welcomed back, I wouldn't just do this for anyone you know, but I see your heart and ideas are pure and if you wish to get stronger, I wont let any of my children get left behind". He said, trying to act wise and strong even though one of his kids (especially one of his more kind hearten and loveable children was leaving him) he was holding back his tears, trying to act strong.

"Thank you master, I swear next time you see me, I will be strong!", the celestial mage said without a hesitation.

She was packed and ready to travel alone ,she got everything straightened out with her landlord and headed back to the guild to say goodbye and good luck to her teammates who were headed out for a six month long mission. Before they all left , Lucy decided to give them all different friendship bracelets, each with a unique color that equally matched their personality.

Natsu- bright red (because he's impulsive)

Erza- a dark scarlet red (because of her temper and hair of course)

Gray- blue (because he was chill) pun intended

Lucy- pink (because she was always so bright)

(she even gave Lisanna one)

Lisanna- black (because of her soul), but Lucy said because it contrasted her hair

Lisanna knew that it was a lie, but she was not about to reject a free gift. At that moment each and everyone started to tear up (except for the takeover mage), because they knew they were not going to be able to see each other for a long time, but they knew when they would see each other again, they would all be stronger.

Mavis said in hear head "this just got a little more interesting", seeing the drama unfold, what else could she do, but follow the blond mage secretly. She knew that this part of her story was about to get good, what else was she going to do? go back to the remains of Tenrou Island, and wait around...no! She was bored and saw her entertainment leaving, so she quickly followed the mage secretly. Changing her physical attributes, until she was completely invisible. She was not going to allow the main character in her drama filled life to get hurt or die, she knew she had to secretly take care of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Attention

**This is the third installment of "After the games" Lucy goes training and we see what the old gang (plus Lisanna) is doing. Grammar may suck, but bear with me. I hope you like the story and I'm already working on the fifth chapter, i just want to make them even better. If you read it and make a review it may help me out. I finishing the rest of the story... REVIEW PLEASE! also i do not own Fairy Tail..otherwise i would be rich..XD**

Lucy's Journey

Lucy was headed to the mountains/forest area, while team Natsu & Lisanna were headed to the dessert. Lucy felt lonely, but she did not want to summon a celestial spirit to accompany her on her way there. It would just deplete her magic powers and stamina quickly, that's when she thought to herself, summoning Plue. Many people considered Plue's kind, as pets because they required only miniscule amount of magic to summon and to keep around. At that moment she summoned Plue, with a swing of her key. Out popped our long awaited friend, who has not been summoned in a long time.

"Pupuun" said the little snowman. Plue was a short little creature with a yellow carrot for a nose and walked on two stumpy legs and had two stumpy hands. It was incredibly adorable and great for company, seeing how he can only repeat his name. Lucy was now (fired up) to train having a companion at her side.

Lucy had a plan to train. The celestial spirit would run to increase her stamina, would meditate for hours upon hours, until she was physically unable to. She would even carry boulders up hills, all with her personal trainer Capricorn, who would not let her slide on her training. Lucy thought summoning Capricorn would be the best idea, seeing how he was one of her physically stronger summons, and also one of the fastest. He gave great advice to Lucy, who took it to heart. She would also train with her other spirits, she could only summon two at a time (not including Plue, he would hardly waist any energy). She felt if she could train her spirits , they would also get stronger and would be able to produce unbeatable combos. She even managed to create a unison raid with Aquarius and Scorpio, who created a devastating mudslide that could easily wipe out her enemies. She was proud of her work, she even worked with Gemini to finally complete her Urano Metria, her ace up her sleeve, but her hardest working spirit would have to be Plue. Through all her training time, Plue was at her side, running, mediating and becoming stronger, Lucy couldn't believe it, her little adorable creature was becoming stronger and growing up as well. He started increasing in size, and walking on all fours, he was looking more primitive.

This entire time, Mavis was looking carefully at Lucy. She never spent a day without observing the mage. She was extremely helpful in Lucy journey, without the celestial mage ever knowing. Mavis would constantly help Lucy avoid danger. She would destroy any berries and or mushrooms that were poisoned, she created a barrier's that no one could see. Seeing how there were many coyote sighting's in Lucy's area, she could have been eaten alive, if it wasn't for Mavis. As time went on Mavis grew to admire the mage, knowing that everyday the mage put all her effort in becoming stronger, she also felt Lucy thoughts and ideas were pure and good, that's when she decided that she will leave a PRESENT to the mage, a gift that would help her out in her journey.

Team Natsu & Lisanna

"Lissana run!", said Ezra who was yelling at the top of the lungs.

Natsu only turning back to see her friend out of breath. The group was being chased by gigantic worm with a huge mouth and sharp canines all around. It was terrifying the city, this monster would eat passengers that would travel into the city. It hid in the sand and would feel vibrations from the ground, it would swallow human's whole, it could even swallow a small magic car. Our team was now against this monster, and Lisanna was in danger, she couldn't last anymore. The monster then readied his attack at the takeover mage. Thats when Natsu pushed her out of the way and took a small amount of damage from the monster. Erza, was now getting annoyed that they had to guard their back and Lisanna's as well. It was her job to find out what was their mission about and brief the team before they arrived in the city. Lissana forgot all of this, instead she just gazed lustfully at our pink haired friend. It was usually Lucy's job to do all of Lissans work.

The job was completed when Gray used his ice magic to get the sand wet and slow down the monster, that's when Natsu and Erza gave a devastating blow and cut the animal in half.

As they headed home, Lisanna was admiring the boy who took down the giant beast saying "I cant believe you destroyed that monster all by yourself , your soooooo strong. she sounded like a little child when giving a compliment".

Grey only snickered , saying to himself "i helped too".

As Lisanna kept complimenting Natsu, Erza started getting more annoyed, that's when she said "this was a group effort, we all played a part, even you when you almost got us killed, having us unprepared , you could of cost us our lives" said the scarlet haired mage.

After that little outburst, the trip back home was completely kept in silence. Its only took them 5 months to complete the mission and now they are headed home, only to be slightly beat up and a little worn out. They knew they would have to start training soon, seeing how the S-class exams were about to start in a couple of months.


	4. Chapter 4 Competition

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the fourth chapter of "AFTER THE GAMES", sorry had to rush this chapter because of school, but i gave this chapter as much thought and creativity as the others, grammar on the other hand sucked... Sorry , bare with me and please, Please, PLEASE, Review! I read every review carefully and each one matters.**

As they arrived back to their guild, Natsu was greeted from his flying companion, who had been sad without him. "Never leave me again, Charle was so mean to me", said the blue cat, blubbered into his partners chest.

Just as they had arrived, Natsu asked if Lucy had come back. Only to see the flying feline shake his head, "nope".

Natsu seemed a little depressed, but was happy to be back. When Erza walked into the guild she went straight to the bar. Mira greeted her with a slice of cake, which the scarlet warrior adored. Mira said, "well how was the mission?" Having Erza only turn to lisanna and then back to mira, saying "that's what happened, she nearly got us killed and I cant take that lightly Mira".

Mirajane was a little worried for her little sister and continued to ask Erza "why? What happened?". Erza replied, "Because she doesn't follow orders and she couldn't physically keep up with our team, I miss Lucy" she said quietly. Grey agreed with Erza's comment "She was nice eye candy, plus she always reminded me to put on some clothes", only for Gray to become drenched in water seconds later by Juvia who was steaming mad. That's when she quickly grabbed the ice mage and carried him out of the guild.

"I miss her too", said Natsu with a really concerned face only to have Lisanna give him a dirty look.

Its been over 7 months now and Lucy still has not returned, Natsu, Erza and Gray were going to head out and find her, feeling worried and concerned for her health only fearing the worst. That's when the guilds doors flew open only to have a hooded figure at the door, and by her side stood a white canine looking creature that stood as tall as Wendy. Everyone stood in silence, and in shock.

As the caped figure walked inside the guild everyone eye's were directed at the scary looking dog thing. It was on all fours, it was completely white except for its mouth, it was a sharp orange/yellow cone instead. Its fur seemed like icicles all over its body. The ravaged looking dog looked extremely fierce and troublesome.

Erza spoke, "who goes there", at that moment the hooded figure took off her cape and underneath stood a petite blond. It was Lucy, only with different clothing and hairstyle. Everyone eyes narrowed on the blond, as Natsu shouted "Lucy!", he could never forgot her scent. (she smelled like strawberries mixed with honey)

Lucy was wearing celestial clothing given to her from Virgo (similar to the ones she used in the battle with Hades) and her hair were in two pigtails and the length of her hair reached the sides of her breasts, each with a red bow on them, she looked different, but the thing that gave her away was her bright pink friendship bracelet she wore on her hand.

"Its Lucy", said Grey out loud, as Natsu who said that earlier started rushing at her. That's when a loud growl was thrown out by her white canine.

"If that's Lucy then whats that" pointed Erza.

Lucy spoke in a soft tone "thats Plue".

"Plue!", everyone screamed. "Yeah, hes been training with me from the very beginning and like he only takes a small amount of magic to keep around, he's gotten very protective of me". The white canine got closer to her legs.

"Wow he seems very guarded", said Natsu in an angry tone, seeing how the white dog will not allow anyone to get close to its master.

That when Mira pointed out that, she knew {lue was the strongest spirit.

"Yeah" Lucy agreed "hes extremely protective and strong, I hope you guys will see how strong we both have become in time".

"That they will" said Makarov. "your just in time for this years S-Class tournament". Everyone become silent wondering who will partake in this years events.

Makarov, was standing in front of the entire guild, everyone was there. That's when he said "I had taken inconsideration of what happened last year, and this year their will be no teams, only 8 of you will participate in this years event". Everyone was eager to hear the participant's names, everyone wanted to get strong, and everyone wanted to participate. That's when Makarov coughed to get everyone's attention, "First off, this year there will be only four males and four females participating. I will start off by saying that this years choices were not chosen by me, but by your peers, the S-class mages themselves. I did it this way because I knew that only an S-Class mage would know the qualifications to become an S-Class mage. We will start off with ladies first, this year the females of fairy tail will be, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Lucy. Everyone was in shock, some in tears, but everyone's whose named were called out were hyped up. Now for the guys, this year we have Natsu, Gajeel, Grey and Elfman. Everyone applauded the finalist on their achievements, but that's when everyone started asking the question , which S-Class mage voted for whom. There were some obvious choices like Elfman and Lisanna who were mostly likely chosen their sibling, but who choose Lucy. That's when the master shouted, "Don't even think about asking the S-class mages who picked who, I swore them to secrecy, one final thought though, the main event will be fighting one of the mages for the chance to be considered an S-Class mage. With that, he left his podium.

**Share your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5 Redemption

**OMG, this was a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you guys think in a review. The S-class exam starts now, who will be left standing? I do not own Fairytail.**

They were on their trip again, Lucy shivered as she remembered how the last S-Class exam went. It was summer, so again everyone seemed to be in their summer clothing all with the exception of Gray, who seemed to be fully nude all the time. Juvia was taking mental photos at the time, that's when Erza forced Gray to put on some clothes.

As they traveled by foot, they were wondering where the new exam will take place. Apparently they were headed to some abandoned ruin, when they got there, they were shocked. It was a gigantic and really old Aztec temple, it seemed like it was completely falling apart and on the very center of the ruin there was a huge battle field. Each of the 8 finalists was there and each of the four S-Class mages that chose the participants were also accounted for. It was Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and Gildarts. That's when the master handed each of the females a necklace, with a white orb at the end of it, and each male a necklace with a black orb on it.

Th master then said, "to proceed into round two of the S-class exam, each finalist would have to obtain a light and black orb by any means necessary".

That's when the guys sized up their competition. "It's going to be a blood bath", said Gajeel, that's when levy shot him a nasty look.

Then all the girls got next to each other and in unison said, "that's what you think, we girls are winning it this year".

Makarov separated the males and females into two groups on opposite sides of the ruins, they would have to find each other from the opposite side.

"the competition starts NOW!", said the guild master.

Everyone from each team bolted into the ruins, not knowing that the ruins would use magic to slowly separate its comrades apart, (that's why the master chose this place). Separated from her team, Lucy noticed that it would be very difficult to find another member of the opposite team let alone, after you find them and maybe beat the opponent, you will need to maneuver your way to the center battle field. You need brains and bronze to complete this mission. That's when Lucy heard some manly footsteps, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the giant silver haired mage throw a punch towards the lady.

Lucy barely managed to dodge Elfman's attack, but now she knew that people were going to take this competition seriously. Lucy then took out a silver key from her back pocket.

Lucy yelled out, "Summon the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue)".

There stood a giant white canine, looking mad as ever. The canine charged at Elfman, only to have Elfman gather up strength in his right hand to demolish the furry Plue. Out of nowhere Elfman's hand was wrapped around in a water styled whip.

"That's my Fleuve d'etolis (water whip, given to her by Virgo in Edolas), I can manipulate the water, however I please" said the blond.

That's when Elfman noticed his entire hand being wrapped around the whip; he was not able to move his hand he would have to take the full force of Plue's attack. Then out of nowhere, Plue was tackled by a giant white haired bird (Plue then disappeared in a poof). It was Lisanna, she was interfering with her fight, now it was two against one.

Lucy was mad that her fight was being interrupted, it just had to be Lisanna. Both the white haired sibling's could see the celestial mage get serious. ]

Elfman screamed "What are you doing here Lissana!, I'm a man and I can handle my own affairs".

Lisanna with a shocked face said, "what?, I was trying to h…" she was interrupted by Elfman.

Elfman's words cut Lisanna deep, "if I can't beat Lucy on my own then I won't consider myself a man".

Lisanna quickly nodded and was about to leave until Lucy said "wait!"

Lucy was happy that Elfman wanted their fight to be one on one, but she thought this would be a good chance to show Lisanna who she was messing with.

"I summon the Maiden, Virgo", at that second the celestial spirit was on the battlefield. "Just like we practiced, said the celestial mage.

Virgo quickly agreed and at that moment chains flew out of the ground wrapping themselves around both the takeover mages.

Lucy then said, "Now the floor Virgo".

Virgo then quickly punched the floor, slight tremors appeared and then the ground underneath both chained mages collapsed, they fell down the hole and were both knocked unconscious. The Floor swallowed them up and Lucy felt extremely proud of her spirit (Virgo has gotten stronger). She then took Elfmans necklace and let Lisanna keep hers out of pity.

Lucy was glad, she was able to finish off her opponents, knowing that one blow from Elfman, would have been devastating, she also didn't want to summon that many spirits at the beginning of the game, it would only deplete her mana.

Lucy quickly found the route to the center of the stage, seeing how our mage was actually very intelligent and was easily able to remember the ruins paths. When she got there she saw one of her opponents were already there, it was Gajeel.

He was surprised to see that this tiny mage was able to beat any opponent let alone find her way out of the ruins. That's when Gajeel asked who was your opponent, Lucy quickly answered Elfman and Lisanna (Gajeel was shocked, he was surprised, she took two mages on at once) "and yours?" Lucy stated. That's when Gejeel smirked, "I found that little white haired mage unconscious in a hole with her brother, I'm surprised that, that was your doing".They were both relived it wasn't anyone that they truly cared about.

That's when Lucy said, "wait how the hell did u get here so fast, if you just got my leftovers".

The metal head replied, "I felt an earthquake, and decided to investigate, I could probably attack someone after they have already used most of their energy, but I just saw those two alone, with Elfman missing his orb, after that I just used my nose to navigate my way out of the ruins".

He quickly got quite, Gajeel was praying to see his blue haired mage Levy come out of the ruins, while Lucy was thinking the same way about Natsu and Gray and also her best friend levy. That's when Gray come out of the ruins really beat up, Lucy and Gajeel managed to not get any scratches on them, Gray seemed a little worn down.

They both simultaneously asked who did he fight? With a bit of regret Gray said, "Levy", they were both saddened, but they knew she at least fought with all her might, if she left Gray so messed up. The only opponents left were Natsu and Juvia, and that's when everyone heard a huge explosion coming out of the ruins.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. it only makes me happier! lol I read every single review you guys leave here...**


	6. Chapter 6 Annihilation

**We had left off in Natsu's and Juvia's battle. The second part of the exam also begins, who will be left standing in the end, and become an S-Class Mage. REVIEW! Plz...ALSO take into consideration that this battle only took a few minutes, its suppose to be a tense battle with quick thinking and movements.**

Lucy, Grey and Gajeel both turned around at the sound of a huge explosion coming from the ruins. There seemed to be a lot of smoke and there was a huge hole cut out of the wall. After the smoke cleared Lucy was able to identify the two figures, they were Natsu and Juvia, and both seemed badly hurt. Juvia had lost her hat and her dress been torn, while Natsu had lost his vest and there were scratches all over his body. Natsu roared, he breathed out a fire ball headed fast towards the water mage.( Juvia could withstand any physical attack, but her body could not phase any elemental attacks) she dodged and the fire ball nearly grazed her, that's when Natsu was thrown out of the ruins with a huge tidal wave onto the center of the arena. Juvia quickly jumped down to her opponent. Everyone was now in the center of the field, all 4 S-class mages and all 8 finalist including the guild master.

Makarov then proceeded to announce, "once one of you takes the others orbs the second part of the exam can begin".

Natsu quickly remarked "don't worry gramps, ill find a way".

Natsu lunged at the water user with his fist completely engulfed in fire, Juvia at that moment released a whirlpool from her hands, that caused steam to surround the entire battle field, no one can see what was happening, they could only hear the two mages duking it out. That's when one more explosion came from both of them and quickly wiped away the steam, and instead replaced it with a cloud of dust. Once the cloud of dust withered away, you could see both mages on their knees, Juvia was supporting her weight with one hand on the floor, while Natsu could barely even begin to stand up, both the mages were against their own weakness (juvia with an elemental user, and Natsu with a water user). This fight seemed like it was going to end soon, both mages were almost out of magic. All you can hear from the crowd was their cheers, the guild had not seen such an intense battle in a while, that's when Juvia heard Gray say, " you can do this". He didn't mean anything from his words, but little did he know what his encouragement meant to the water mage. She quickly got up to her feet, and from the stands you also heard Laxus call Natsu a weakling, and that pushed him off the edge as, both mages were on their feet and gathering up all their mana for one final attack. Lucy could only stand in the crowd as she saw two of her friends fight each other, torn to either cheer for her friend Juvia or Natsu. Lucy decided she was going to be happy to see either one win, because in the end, she knew in her heart she was the one who wanted to become the S-class mage. Natsu gave one final fire breath and Juvia gave one last water slicer. Again steam filled the arena, and from the shadows one mage was down while the other one stood standing. No one could tell who was the victor, Makarov nodded and was able to tell who the victor was. When the smoke cleared you saw the water mage Juvia standing while Natsu laid on the floor unconscious, everyone was surprised how the events turned out (even the writer was surprised, that the winner was Juvia ). It seemed that everyone believed that the fire mage was going to come out and win. That's when a whistle was blown and Makarov, quickly annonced the winners, "Gejeel , Lucy, Gray, and Juvia will be moving on to the next round which Starts right ...NOW...".

Out of nowhere there was a huge blast that hit the earth and everyone screamed in shock. That was way too quick to see, who could be that fast, Lucy thought in her head? It was clear, the second part of the exam had begun.

Makarov announced, "that the finalist were to fight an S-class mage". The a audience was shocked, no one knew this was going to happen so suddenly, that's when he proceeded to say, " you may work together or alone to defeat this S-class mage, but you must know everyone's an opponent now, only the last person left standing would be the victor". With the cloud of dust still in the air no one could tell who they were fighting. Then you heard a female scream, it was Juvia. The master then said "Juvia is OUT", it was no surprise, she was completely drained out of magic from her battle with Natsu. That's when Lucy summoned, Taurus. She knew she had to clear the smoke out before she could do anything else. Taurus twirled his huge axe like a tornado and the smoke quickly was wisped away. The audience could see the battle again Lucy was alone, Grey and Gajeel stood in opposite sides of the arena, and there you saw a tall man. He stood over Juvia's body in the center of the field, it was Laxus.

He turned around and said "its your turn, BLONDIE".

**Don't forget to tell the author what you think in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Determination

**I re-edited this chapter, hopefully you guys like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**

"Its your turn Blondie" said the muscular blond.

Laxus was getting in pounce position when he was hit from both his sides, one with an ice blade and his other side with a steal battling ram. It was the two other mages, they wanted to be part of the fight as well. They were not just going to sit around and see Laxus and Lucy fight, they wanted to join in.

**In the audience**

All four finalist were bandaged up and were watching the fight, they were later joined by the 3 S-class mages who were not participating in the battle and joined by Makarov as well. Everyone, but Natsu who was still rendered unconscious. He was regaining consciousness as he awoke on somebody's lap, he woke up dazed and confused wondering where he was.

Lisanna asked "are you feeling better Natsu? , your with me now".

The pink haired mage woke up to see Lissanas face, when a light bulb went off in his head, "wheres Juvia?, I need to beat her up!",Natsu shouted.

Mirajane, sitting right next to them said, "I'm sorry to tell you this Natsu, but Juvia knocked you unconscious".

Natsu quickly got up and let out a huge "whaaaaaaaat?".

Mirajane nodded her head, "yeah, it was a great battle, but Juvia won in the end, right now your in the stands watching the rest of the s- class exam".

That is when Natsu noticed the the strawberry blond with her pig tails, she was still in the game. He could not take his eyes off the celestial mage, only one word managed to escape his mouth, "Lu...Cy".

Lisanna heard Natsu and quickly hit him pretending it was an accident. Natsu didn't care , he was focused on the battlefield and was happy to see Lucy in the finals.

**Now back to the action**

Laxus was thrown down by the double team that Grey and Gajeel did on him, but he quickly got up.

Laxus said, "this fight is about to get interesting".

Laxus quickly charged his body and he went to hit Gajeel. He hit the iron dragon slayer in the face, and quickly kneed him in the stomach only sending the now electrocuted iron mage down the field. He now had his sights set on the ice mage. Grey was already badly hurt from his battle with levy, but he quickly formed an ice sword. Laxus was blitzing towards the ice mage and was about to hit him with one of his electrocuted punches, but was blown away by a huge sand whirlwind that came out of nowhere. When he got to his feet, he quickly wiped away the sand from his shoulders, and noticed the blond. Lucy had summoned Scorpio in an effort to get Laxus attention. Lucy was not just going to be any player, she was planning on winning this thing, and she wanted to be looked as an actual opponent not just a pon in his game of chess.

Laxus then said , "don't worry sweetie, ill get to you soon".

That's when Laxus hit the ice mage with a thunder ball and sent his electrocuted body soaring. Laxus was one of the strangest mages in Fairytail, he wasn't just going to let anyone pass this exam. That's why he has been using full force on all the mages, and taking them out quickly. Then you heard a loud cheer come from the crowd.

Natsu cheered, "Gambare LUCY! beat Laxus's butt!". Tear's dropped from the celestial mage eye's, she nodded and yelled, "This is for fairy tail".

Lucy stared at Laxus's eyes, they were on a standstill. That's when Lucy raised up her hand and waived an object's in the air. A yellow magic circle appeared under neath the celestial mage, the entire ground was glowing and the wind was wrapping around the mage having her two pig tails twirling in the wind, the celestial mage was gathering all her strength for her final summoning. That's when her hand waved down, and the objects in her hand glowed even brighter. It was a 3 golden keys, Lucy never really wanted to waste almost all her mana in one shot, but she knew she had to take risk, seeing her opponent was Laxus. That's when 3 spirits were summoned to the field, it was taurus, gemini and leo, the celestial mage dropped to her knees, she just depleted almost all her stamina, and mana. That's when she screamed "alpha formation", and all the spirits aligned in a triangle formation with Lucy in the middle. That's when Taurus's ran towards Laxus, he was armored and prepared to fight. Taurus aimed his axe and missed, Laxus was quick. He realized he needed to attack the celestial mage if he wanted her spirits gone, that when he blitzed towards Lucy. He ran towards her and in a few seconds he reached the vulnerable blond, she just released a lot of magic at once, and she was in no way ready to fight back. That's when Leo punched Laxus, he was not going to let any one harm his Lucy. Laxus was shocked on how fast the lion spirit was, but then was tackled down by the strong bull, they both had him pinned down, Laxus was not going anywhere. Laxus was getting even more serious now, a lightning bolt came from the sky and shocked him and the bull, he quickly poof-ed back to the celestial world. Laxus was all fired up (so to say), and Lucy was one spirit down. She needed to think of something quick, that's when she took out her whip. She was going to fight to the end, she could hardly stand up, but if she did not cover Leo's back then it would be all over.

That's when Loke said "dont worry Lucy, I wont let you down".

Laxus remarked, "I never really fought you when you were in the guild, this might be fun".

That's when Loke said "likewise".

Laxus then took Loke and started hitting him, Laxus sneaked in a quick jab and as Loke was on the floor Laxus was going to hit him with a devastating blow, but at that moment his hand was wrapped around by a water whip. It was Lucy, she could barely support her own weight, but she was not about to lose. That's when Laxus electrified his body, also shocking the blond and the spirit. With that, Loke was sent back to the celestial world. It was down to Laxus and Lucy, and Lucy was about to fall, then she heard something from the audience.

"Lucy never give up, I believe in you, you can do it!", it was Natsu, he was cheering for her.

That's when the rest of the audience, all started cheering for her. Everyone rooted for the under dog, when an awkward remark came from the stands.

Lisanna the shouted, "I believe in you Laxus".

That's when Mirajane pulled down her sisters arm, making her fall back to her seat. All these cheers encouraged Lucy even more, and from the that, she dug into herself, pulling out what ever energy she had left.

Lucy the shouted, "now Gemini".

The two creatures popped out from the ground and hit Laxus straight into his face (hopefully you guys did not forget about these two when she summoned them up in the begging).

Lucy then said, "UM formation", almost all her spirits learned her combos while training.

They quickly transfomed into Lucy, at that moment the area around Laxus became completely dark.

Lucy then shouted, "Urano Metria".

At that moment Laxus was bombarded with shapes of planets and stars, completely throwing him to the opposite side of the arena. The Audience was in shock, Lucy just managed to throw Laxus's body across the field. Lucy was ecstatic, she thought she just won the competition, but then people saw Laxus get to his feet (he was the best of the best).

Laxus said, "I'm glad I ended up choosing you for the exam", he smirked devilishly.

Lucy was in shock of what came out of his mouth. That's when Lucy felt little light headed ,she just passed her limit and was becoming drowsy and was falling to the floor. Out of nowhere a pair of arms managed to catch her before she completely hit the ground, she couldn't tell whose arms they were, but they were warm, then everything turned black.

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Complication

**SORRY! it took forever to write this, didn't know were to go from the exam, but i think i have a great idea were this story is turning. Hope you guys enjoy this, and i will need participation on what's going to happen next. So review and let me know what you think. Again i do NOT own Fairytail, just love to write about their characters, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Lucy woke up with a pounding in her head. She tried opening hers eyes, but it took a ton of effort to keep them slightly open, everything seemed blurry. At that instant, she felt a sharp pain running down her body, she felt completely weak, she has never used so much of her magical powers in such a short period of time. It was a pain that hurt from the inside out, her bones ached and her muscles were not feeling any better. Lucy's vision then started correcting itself. Lucy can make out that she was in her room, but she didn't know why or what happened after the event's at the ruins. She couldn't make out a figure sitting on her bed, she could only make out the color of the hair.

"Er-za, wh-at happened?", she said confusingly.

" Well to cut to the chase..", Erza never liked to beat around the bush. "In the middle of the fight , you managed to exhaust your mana, and fell unconscious". Luckily Natsu managed to catch you, also I need you to follow me to the guild, I need to show you something", the scarlet mage stated.

"Wait up Erza I'm feeling a little light headed, cant we just wa...", Lucy words were cut short as the red hair mage put Lucy over her shoulders and carried the celestial mage out of her apartment and towards the guild.

When they arrived in front of the guild, Erza dropped Lucy on the floor , Lucy still in her PJ's wanted an answer for why Erza brought her to the guild. Lucy was ashamed, she knew she didn't beat Laxus, and didn't want to face the guild after her loss. That's when Erza knocked open the doors and Lucy turned to see a huge banner. It read (congratulations), Lucy was shocked everyone was there, and it seemed like half of them started the party early, seeing how many of them were drunk. Lucy couldn't understand why the guild was celebrating, when a half naked mage went up to hug the celestial mage.

"Congrats Lucy, if I lost I'm happy it was from you", Grey told the mage with a devilish smile on his face.

"Yeah Lucy, were so proud of how strong you have gotten, we are all happy for you", levy proclaimed as she ran to the celestial mage.

Makarov was at the bar giving Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy could not believe what she was hearing, why was everyone congratulating her, on her loss? She knew she didn't beat Laxus, she saw him get up after her Urano metria attack. She was confused, she was wondering if she was still dreaming.

Then Makarov, came up to Lucy and said, "Remember what I said Lucy". Lucy went through her memory databank thinking what he could had said which had a lot of importance, that's when a little yellow light bulb came out of her head.

**Flashback**

_Makarov proceeded to say, " you may work together or alone to defeat the s-class mage, but you must know everyone's an opponent now, only the last person left standing would be the victor". _

**Present**

Lucy thought to her head , "No way he meant that literally".

Makarov then replied, "Laxus is an old brute, who could easily destroy any lower class mage, I didn't think anyone would knock that man down, let alone beat him, I choose my words carefully". Lucy was in shock, she was the last one standing from her other competitors.

Laxus approached Lucy, "That was some advanced magic that you used back there, Im glad that I choose you for the exam , even though you don't have a chance in hell beating me one on one, you can at least you can call yourself an S-Class mage". Lucy was shocked that some nice words came from Laxus, but the snide remarks at the end brought him back to his usual self. Lucy could only blush.

Lucy was happy that she won, but was a little upset that Natsu didn't come to congratulate her.

**A little while later**

Everyone started to celebrate, everyone was getting drunk or eating, that's when Levy came and asked Lucy "So whose going to be your date?".

Lucy shocked by her question almost choked on the piece of cake she was shoving down her mouth. Lucy responded with a "WHAAAAT?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah for the coronation ball".

Erza started to lean in, " Yes, I also wonder who will you take as your date, you are the guest of honor".

Lucy was completely flabbergasted, she did not know what they were taking about.

Erza put two and two together and realized, Lucy had never attended a coronation ball after the exam. Seeing how last year, it was interrupted by the attack, and then there was the seven year time skip.

"Lucy", the Armor mage said, " Every year after the S-Class Exam takes place and we crown a winner, Fairytail holds a party for the victor. Its a rare occasion when Fairytail get dolled up and everyone in the guild dresses up for the event, but its tradition and its customary that the victor brings a date. So who are you going to take?".

Lucy fare skin quickly turned bloody tomato. She was embarrassed at the thought of asking out a boy, or being asked out by one. She was never really a girl who dated a lot of men, so things like this made her a little awkward.

Lucy then asked Erza , "So... when is the coronation ball taking place?".

"Tomorrow", quickly said the scarlet mage.

"TOMORROW!", Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, the master usually has the ball a week from the Exam so everyone can get things ready and prepare for the event", said Erza.

"DO YOU MEAN TO SAY, I WAS UNCONCIOSUE FOR A WEEK"shouted Lucy in shock.

Erza was getting a little annoyed having her eardrums shot out, but understood why Lucy was in shock.

Lucy started to feel a little light headed again. "I have less than 24 hours to get asked or ask someone out on a date", Lucy started looking out at the guild for potentials suitors. If Lucy showed up without a date for my own party, it will be a disaster.

**OKAY! I need you guys to tell me who is going to ask out Lucy, either in a comment or in a private message. H****urry up becuase now that im in spring break i have the writing bug! SO REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW, telling me what you think and what should happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rejection

**Okay! Let me start off with saying wow! I got a lot of responses in such a short amount of time, i found some things really interesting, and came up with a way to incorporate them into the story I had already got planned. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you guys know i Read every review, and or message you guys send to me. It only makes me want to write more! and don't worry for the ACTION filled fans, after the party, the fighting will continue. Oh yeah REVIEW!**

Lucy could not believe what was happening , she wasn't the kind of girl who would get her head wrapped around some date.

Levy then spoke, " Your putting way to much pressure on yourself, at least it wont be like when Laxus won the S-Class exam".

Erza, "Yeah, he didn't bring a date and some of the people made fun of him, some giggles broke out and he ended up wrecking the party".

Lucy was bombarded with possible scenarios of what would happen if she came with who or whom or if she went alone,. She was tired and wanted to be by herself, so she went up on the stairs to be alone, but that wasn't happening. Gray noticed Lucy feeling worried and sat next to her on the stairs on top of the guild.

**Natsu POV**

"Hey Happy come over her", said the pink haired mage.

"Aye Sir" said the flying feline "Whats up Natsu?".

"I need you to do me a favor, I need you to keep an eye on Lucy", Natsu expressed.

"Why Natsu?", Happy proclaimed.

"Just do me this favor, if you see anyone try to ask out Lucy, I need you to distract them or do something to keep all guys away from Lucy", Natsu said.

"Don't tell me you, Liiiiiiiike herrrrrrr", Happy said it comically.

"Stop rolling your tongue!", Natsu said with an over exaggerated expression.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Happy said.

"Actually, I already promised Lisanna before the S-Class exam started, she came out of nowhere and asked me out. I wasn't going to turn her down", Natsu said, "I cant do that to her, she been through a lot".

"Then why do you want Lucy to be alone, I don't like this plan, she can get hurt, I wont do it", said the feline worriedly.

"I'll get you a big fish twice your size", Natsu gestured.

"Aye sir, at your duty", the feline quickly changed his mind.

**Back to Lucy's POV**

"Oh hey Gray", said the blond.

"I can tell that your upset , what's wrong?" said the ice mage.

"Well its this whole bring a date thing, its bringing me down, I don't want people to think I'm a loser", Lucy explained.

"Well if you want, you and me can go to the party together?", it took a lot of courage to say what Gray just said.

"You mean it", said the hopeful mage.

"So what do you say, is that a yes or a ….", Gray was cut off when a huge waterfall came pouring down on him, "He was completely soaked, and out of nowhere you saw Juvia put Gray over her shoulders and ran out of the guild holding Grey against his will.

**Happy's POV**

"That was a close one, if I didn't get to Juvia in time, I would have lost my big fish, now to take care of any other guy who wants to come close to Lucy".

**Back to Lucy**

Lucy was wondering what went wrong with Gray, but she figured maybe some one will ask her out. She was hopeful that this day will turn out great, but no guy seemed to come up to her, she even decided to go ask out a few guy's but every time she went near a male, something would happen. They would disappear, get swooped away or get knocked unconscious for no reason. She started wondering, if everyone was avoiding her, she felt sad and lonely.

She didn't want to be in the guild any longer,so she decided to walk home. As she was walking down to her apartment, she was thinking and a light bulb appeared, "I can ask out Loke, I'm sure he wont turn me down".

"I summon the the lion, Lo...", with that, a giant blue bird like creature took her key, she recognized the blue flash and yelled out "HAPPY! Bring back my Key!".

"NOT until the day after tomorrow" he mumbled with the key in his mouth.

Lucy was all out of thoughts on who will take her to the ball tomorrow, so she went to sleep crying. That;s when Mavis Vermillion who has been following Lucy this entire time appeared physically in her room.

Mavis started saying, "Don't worry Lucy, everything will be okay". She then kissed Lucy in her forehead and started vanishing away, "ill hope for the best Lucy", with that, Mavis went into the dark.

**A Little While Later**

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed, she wasn't sad anymore, for some reason she felt okay and didn't understand why. Lucy started preparing for today's festivities. She was taking a long bath when she heard a noise in her room. She walked outside wearing only a towel wondering who was in her apartment, she heard the trespasser say "Hey Luce".

"What are you doing in here Natsu?", the half naked mage questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you", Natsu said in a low voice.

"Whats wrong Natsu?", Lucy said.

"Well I was wondering...", Lucy was wondering if Natsu was going to ask her to the dance, "I was wondering if your going to the dance with anybody", wondered the pink hair mage.

"Of course I will go with you Natsu !" she said ecstatically.

"No Lucy that's not what I meant, I was just wondering if your going out with anybody today", Natsu explained.

Lucy was now embarrassed, she jumped the ship on that one, "That's none of your business",(long pause) "Who are you going with Natsu?", she wondered.

"I'm taking Lissana", he told her.

"Lissana?" she said in an unbelieving way.

"Yeah, but I can tell your going alone",he remarked angrily that's when his facial expression went from angry to regretful, "I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean it like that".

It was too late , he can see the tears running down Lucy eyes, "get out!", she whispered.

Natsu then said, "Im sorr.."

"Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!", Lucy started screaming.

Natsu could tell the damage was done, him being there would only complicate things a lot more, so he left the apartment through her window.

"That's it, I'm gonna show them what I'm made of!", Lucy put back her plain dress in the closet and took out a luggage bag under neath her bed and took out a very expensive fabric. She then got the daisy's that were in a vase and started getting to work.

**Tell me what you think in the comments below? what will happen next give me your best predictions, and hopefully you guys enjoyed it.! ohhhhh and REVIEW Review review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Participation

**Sorry, but I'm not good at writing romance so bare with me, grammar sucks due to lack of sleep, but hopefully its still readible. After this story, the action begins again so bare with me, i wont dissapoint, and don't forget to leave a review! i read each review! (and they make me happy)**

**Also a person asked me what age is Lucy, i sent him a message, but figured some of you guys will have the same question. So, in the manga Lucy is 17( during the grand magic tournament), if you don't count the 7 year time skip, and im writing after the Grand Magic Tournament, and seeing how that will begin soon, I'm guessing she is 18 right now. Hopefully that answers some questions.**

Lucy looked at the mirror and was happy with her results. She wore a silk white dress with gold lacing, she also wore her hair down and wore a wreath made out of the daisies . She resembled an angel, she looked stunning. As she walked outside her apartment, the cool summer breeze felt nice, seeing how her dress was so fluid with the winds direction. The night ski was filled with millions of stars, and made this night one of the most memorable nights she had ever seen. As she walked casually by herself towards the guild, she was thinking of the different possibilities the night will end. When she got to the guild, it was completely transformed, its wasn't dusty, but spotless, it was clean and decorated to look extravagant. Lucy could see the inside of the guild from the windows, there were no rectangular tables, but instead the center was cleared to become a dance floor, and from what she can see, everyone looked beautiful. Lucy could make out one couple dancing, it was Wendy and Romeo (they were dancing and holding hands), she couldn't resist but smile and say, "they're a cute couple".

Lucy started feeling intimidated and tried sneaking in from the back, but it was locked, ( Mavis knew what Lucy was trying to do, so she locked the back door). Lucy had no choice, but enter in from the front. If she was quiet enough, no one would even notice her coming into the guild. As she tried opening the front door, the loudest squeak came from the rusty hinge. "Just my luck", said the annoyed mage. She couldn't help, but notice that all eyes were starring at her.

"WOW!", said the pink haired mage. He stopped dancing with Lisanna so he could check out Lucy, but he wasnt the only one. Everyone seemed to stand still as they saw the angelic beauty of Lucy, no one ever saw this side of her. Seeing Natsu check out another girl, was starting to piss off Lissana, she then blurted out something she would soon regret.

"Oh my God, Lucy couldn't even get a date to the dance , how pathetic!", said the the jealous takeover mage in the midst of complete silence. There was no way, no one in the crowd did not hear that outburst. Lucy's happy smile was starting to quiver, and so were her hands. She was completely embarrassed and was about to break down and cry.

"What are you talking about, I was just a little late", said a a deep voice. A caped figure came down , falling from the second story of the guild, and landed right next to Lucy. People were now in shock, Erza even rubbed her eyes and blinked hard, she was left in disbelief. Right next to Lucy stood a strong muscular male, and he quickly wrapped his arms around hers and was dragging her into the dance floor.

"Sorry I'm late, but I always make a good entrance", said the muscular male. Lucy was still in shock and was incapable of closing her mouth. The only words that's came from her mouth were "Thank you, Laxus".

**(gasp came from the readers, reading this fanfic)**

Laxus stopped in the center of the dance floor, put one hand against Lucy waist and then grabbed her right hand and lifted it up, intertwining his fingers with hers. Lucy could not stop blushing, but she wasn't the only one, Laxus was as red as Erza hair. He wasn't used to these kinds of things either, he usually skipped every Coronation Ball after his melt down a few years back. Lucy was grateful for Laxus charming gesture, but she couldn't stop herself from asking "Why?".

**classical music playing in the background **

"Well Blondie, when I saw you come into the guild, I will admit, I was a little start struck. When I saw you after Lisanna remark, I couldn't help, but see myself in your situation a few years ago, and how much I wished someone would do to me, what I did for you", said the blushing lightning mage. Lucy couldn't help rest her head on his chest for a moment, but that all changed in a few seconds.

"What are you doing Lightning freak", said an angry fire mage.

**Music screeches to a halt.**

"What?", said the stunned lightning mage.

Everyone's peaceful dance was being cut short by the two brutes arguing in the middle of the dance floor. Natsu's body was encased with fire while Laxus was shooting out sparks. Both mages seemed to be in a deadlock with their eyes, the guild could feel the tension between the two.

"What are you doing Natsu?" ,said the enraged Celestial mage ,"Your ruining the party".

"Stay out of this Luce, its none of your buisness", said Natsu right before he launched himself at Laxus. That didn't stop Laxus from jumping at the fire mage as well. In mid air, both mages were knocked down by a furious Erza. "You will not ruin this party!", said the scarlet haired mage. That's when she hit both mages in their stomachs completely knocking them out, but the damage was already done. Every one in the guild was looking awkwardly at each other, no one felt like continuing the festivities, the night was almost up and everyone ended up calling it a night.

**A little while later**

Lucy was walking to her apartment alone until a sudden mage came next to her and started walking with her.

"Thanks for the company Grey, I sort of needed it today", said the depressed celestial mage.

"Don't worry Lucy, I just feel bad that those two guys messed up your night", Gray said admirably giving his coat to the celestial mage.

Lucy then said,"Thanks...Well, it was already ruined so its okay".

They both arrived at her apartment and before Lucy could say thanks, Gray hugged her goodnight and left her alone. Lucy was feeling a little confused, all the events today were still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but just lay in her bed fully clothed falling deeply to sleep.

Mavis just looked at Lucy laying down on her bed and was happy how the events turned out. This was a good day, full of drama and excitement, cant wait what unravels tomorrow.

**WOW!WOW!WOW!... are any of you guys in shock? well leave a comment of what you guys thought of this chapter, i know its not what you expected, but i like it and i hope some of you guys liked were this story is turning to. Next Chapter will be extreme conditioning, seeing how the Grand Magic Tournament will begin soon. Again Leave a comment.. (they make my day a little brighter).**


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation

**PLS READ...My Longest Fan fic yet, sorry it took so long, but i was stuck half way through the story, but I'm glad seeing how i ended deleting a lot and coming up with something better. ALSO I HAVE A REQUEST, i would like you to go to my page, and on top there is a poll asking who will be the first person to kiss LUCY! vote soon seeing how the poll will close at the start of my next chapter, you alone decide Lucy fate (MUAH HA ha ha!). Also review Review and don't forget to REVIEW, i love to read what you think of the latest chapters.**

Lucy had woken up in her party clothes, seeing that she was worn out from the events of last night. She took a long bath and got ready, wearing her usual clothes, she walked outside and headed to the guild, no surprise that it no longer resembled an enchanted ballroom, but now in its place was a regular beat up pub. She walked inside and noticed her dragon slayer friend trying to get into another fight with Grey (as the usually do). Lucy walked up to them and got a hold Natsu's scarf , usually perched around his neck. She got a good grip on it and started dragging the pink haired mage outside. Natsu tried to talk asking, "Lucy what going on?", but every time it sounded like he was about to speak, Lucy only pulled tighter on the Dragon Slayers Scarf, making it impossible for him to talk. That Celestial mage was furious, the events that happened yesterday were still fresh in her mind and she was not about to let that go. Lucy Dragged Natsu's lifeless body (Seeing how his body was being dragged on the floor and his neck being pulled by his scarf) to a secluded area. Natsu regained consciousness quickly and noticed the area. This was the tree where where Levy, Jet and Droy were hanged with metal casings around their hands, when Gajeel attacked Fairytail.

That's when Natsu stood on his feet and asked, "What are you up to Luce?".

"Natsu!", Lucy shouted, "You owe me, from what you did yesterday". Natsu only took a long gulp, Not knowing what the enraged mage had in mind for him. Natsu closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

"I want an explanation!", said Lucy tapping her feet on the ground.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat", said the fire mage collapsing on the floor in an exaggerated fashion.

"Whats wrong with you and picking a fight with my date last night", said the angry celestial mage.

Well you see...i um.. its becua...", the words couldn't come out from the fire mages mouth seeing how he distracted himself by tapping his two index fingers together, as he stammered to find the appropriate words, but being all flustered he couldn't.

Natsu with a red face said, "I just had too, okay".

That was not an acceptable answer for Lucy as she got her old whip out, only pulling on it tighter saying these words, "If you wont tell me, ill just have to beat it out of you".

Natsu started laughing sarcastically, "Hahhahaha, you beat me up, hahhaa well see about that, what are you going to do with that, spank me?", Natsu said jokingly.

"This is not meant for you", said Lucy sadistically.

Natsu could not stop laughing, but his laughter quickly stopped as he saw Lucy pull out a Gold Key.

"I summon the maiden, Virgo!", shouted the celestial mage as the maid appeared in front of her.

"Yes master", said Virgo.

"I'm going to need you to tie up Natsu for a little while, and while your at it, smack him around, oh and feel free to use full force", said Lucy having a plan up her sleeve.

"If I fail to do so, would it be time for punishment?", was the usual catch phrase from our little masochist.

"Just do what I say!"Lucy shouted, "But if you managed to capture him...", Lucy snapped her whip on the ground, "There may be a little treat for you afterwords". Lucy never said yes to the foolishness of Virgos request, but this time she was serious, and the petite maiden was not about to let this chance go.

With out warning, Virgo jumped super high, and headed towards the fire mage. Natsu couldn't really see Virgo, seeing how she jumped at him with the sun in her background, but Natsu was able to tell she created a fist with her petite hands when she was only inches away from his face. He barely missed the attack, as Virgo's hand hit the floor instead, only to replace the ground she hit with a huge pile of rubble. Natsu gulped as he could only imagine what would have happened if that would of actually hit him. Virgo quickly dusted herself off while patting of the dirt from her apron. Virgo was not going to loose her one chance with Lucy, as she continued to think of her pervy thoughts.

(this cute fragile zodiac, was completely hardcore!)

Virgo crossed her hands and placed them on opposite sides of her shoulders, then she started spinning. Virgo began spinning so quickly she resembled a pink, black and white tornado as she submerged underground, looking like a drill. Natsu saw the maiden vanish into the floor, and was wondering from which direction she was going to attack. He started to panic, as he realized he should take out Lucy, before Virgo could take him out. Natsu charged at Lucy with intent to escape from the psycho maid. As he rushed at Lucy, chains shot up from the ground completely halting the dragon slayer.

"A maid always protects her master!", shouted the maiden while being underground.

As the dragon slayer stopped in his tracks, Virgo popped up from the floor managing to hit Natsu. Virgo hit Natsu, but managed to hit the dragon slayer in every man's weak spot. She didn't mean to hit the Fire mage in his family jewels, but she managed to knock the dragon slayer to the floor.

Lucy hit her face with palm of her hand in disappointment. "Thanks Virgo", she said in embarrassment, "Just tie him up and your job will be done", Lucy couldn't keep her face from turning red.

Natsu was on the ground, both hands covering his Dragon Balls.

(hahaha get it, reference to dragon ball Z, the narrator laughs awkwardly, Cough Cough never mind).

Natsu was completely in pain as he rolled on floor, tears coming out from his eyes, that's when chains came out of the ground completely confining his body.

"Is it time for my punishment now, master?". Said the over enthusiastic maid.

"Later, don't worry",proclaimed Lucy regretfully, she then forced a gate closure on the zodiac spirit.

Lucy walked towards the bounded up Natsu as he shot her a mean glare. Lucy got closer and started asking the slayer "So are you finally going to tell me why you acted out yesterday, completely ruining my night with Laxus?". The dragon slayer just turned his head in the opposite direction, being completely stubborn. Lucy knew she couldn't beat the answer out of Natsu, that's when her fingers started moving up and down as she gave a very sadistic smile. The celestial mage started tickling Natsu and she wasn't going to stop until he gave her what she wanted.

"okay..okay... sto...stop..im going to pee my pa...sto..p..Lu...cy", said Natsu with tears of laughter coming out of his eyes.

"Fine, then spill it", said the eager Lucy.

Natsu tried standing up, but couldn't seeing how the chains were still confining his body, so Lucy helped him up. The dragon slayer was Blushing red, his skin started matching his hair. He hesitated for a little while then told her.

"I didn't like you dancing with another guy",he explained as he started starring at the floor, hoping not to see Lucy expression. "I don't know I just felt a little jealou-", he was cut off as he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek.

(Natsu fan girls, insert scream here_).

Natsu right cheek was pink, as Lucy hand just managed to make contact with his face. Lucy never slapped anyone before, her soft brown eyes were now shut as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What gives you the right!" shouted the celestial mage, "What gives you the right to play around with my feelings, if you wanted to go to the dance with me, you should of just asked me, but instead you play around with my heart by taking Lisanna". Natsu tried saying something, but was cut off again by Lucy. " I felt like shit that day, thinking no one even liked me, no one asked me out, I felt like complete crap", tears could no longer be held back as she continued to cry, " I felt like an idiot the entire time, and when Laxus finally came to my rescue, you messed that up". Natsu just looked at the ground in disappointment and anger hearing Laxus's name. "If you really wanted me, you would have just asked, instead of playing all these silly games and playing with my heart", Lucy facial expression turned from sad to mad.

"Stay away from me Natsu!", Lucy said as she walked away, she had tears in her eyes, but she did not want to see the dragon slayer anymore. Her fast paced walk quickly became a jog as she tried running away from her location.

Natsu just stood there, he couldn't believe what just happened, but he knew being far away from Lucy was probably the best idea right now, even though he didn't want to. The Dragon Slayer usually pissed off the celestial mage, and he knew he can be thick headed at times, but he might of gone a little to far with her this time. He only said one word as he stared at the floor, "Luce", he said softly seeing the celestial mage run away. The chains poofed away and Natsu was now left there standing alone gazing at the small puddle left from Lucy's tears as the ground soaked up the last bit of it.

Mavis was not a person to interact with people, seeing how she just like to view from afar, but she felt bad for Lucy and knew she was going to have to intervene.

-End scene-

**Again ! vote to see who will KISS Lucy First, its in my homepage on top, you can vote twice...Also review this chapter, and give me any guess on what will happen next time on "AFTER the GAmes".**


	12. Chapter 12 Realization

**Polls are in and the winner is:**

It's been an entire week since Lucy last saw the Dragon slayer. She has constantly been going over the events that happened a week ago. Natsu has always been a person who acts first and thinks second. She was just making excuses for Natsu, which he didn't deserve, but that didn't stop her from missing the pink haired mage. That when Laxus came and sat next to her.

"Hey Blondie, what are you up to?" said the lightning user.

"Just here thinking, the usual, why are you here, shouldn't you be out in the world saving villages and destroying monsters that feed off of innocent souls?" she asked sarcastically.

"Naw, I only do that stuff on Wednesday's", he manage to say getting a cute laugh from the celestial mage.

Laxus liked spending time with Lucy, ever since that dance, he's been able to have small conversation with the cute blond, without scaring her away. Mira then handed both the mages some drinks for Laxus a beer, for Lucy some water. Laxus then used his lighting magic to spark up a cigar in front of Lucy blowing out a puff of smoke. (Not one of Laxus's finest moments)

"You know I hate that stuff", Lucy remarked.

"Sorry, I forget", he said, putting out the smoke.

She then giggled , she liked seeing Laxus act awkwardly, making him seem more human rather than the scary creep who she met when she first arrived at Fairytail. They both continued talking when Happy barged into the guild doors.

"Help, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna and Gray come with me, Natsu's is in trouble", said the flying feline. They all followed the Neko, and for some reason Lucy leg's continued to run, without her permission. They all reached Natsu's and Happy's home, when they saw the poor dragon slayer in bed lying unconscious. Wendy quickly ran to Natsu and did a quick check up, but rapidly put on a confused face.

"That's weird, everything seems to be fine", said the perplexed wind user.

"CAN YOU HERE ME NATSU!" Erza shouted at Natsu's ear.

"He's unconscious not deaf Erza", said grey sarcastically.

"Well we should all let him rest then", said the flying neko. As everyone was heading towards the door happy said," you should wait for him Lucy, just in case he wakes up" said Happy with a vicious smile and sparkles in his eyes.

"That's fine, I'll stay and wai…." Lisanna offer was cut short as Happy literally shoved her and the rest of the gang outside his house; they all headed towards the guild. A few minutes have passed and Lucy was feeling tired. She was about to sit next to Natsu when a hand grabbed her wrist. Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs (which would be useless seeing how Natsu and Happy lived in the middle of nowhere). Lucy feared the worst thinking that a zombie had grabbed her hand, but let out a sigh of Relief when she saw it was Natsu.

"Dam Natsu you scared me, but that's great that you up, I'll go tell Wendy you woke u…" her words where cut short when she noticed Natsu would not let go of her hand. "um.. Natsu , I kinda need that, can you let go so I can inform people you're not dead", said the celestial mage.

"Lucy we need to talk", said the fire mage.

"You did this on purpose pretending to be sick, getting everyone worried?", said the now angry mage.

Natsu just pulled her hand harder, forcing her to sit down.

"Ouch Natsu that hurt", said the spirit mage.

"Lucy you came, you came, even though I made sure Happy didn't say your name when I was in trouble you came", said Natsu acting a little weird.

"Of course Natsu, you and me will always be friends you know that, I'm sorry I over reacte…" Lucy words where cut yet again (Natsu constantly interpreted Lucy), her words were cut short because now she couldn't move her lips. Natsu had pushed her to the bed and placed his Lips with hers. Lucy was at first silent, and then all logic came back to her mind. She quickly pushed the dragon slayer away. Natsu at first resisted, not moving an inch from her mouth until she bit his lips. The dragon slayer was now bleeding from his lips, still trying to push himself on Lucy.

"Natsu we can't", said the mage regretfully.

Natsu was now dumb struck, his eyes were wide and his facial expression surprised, He couldn't believe what the celestial mage was doing, she was rejecting him. As the blood from his lips finally hit the mattress, Natsu Expressionturned from surprised to anger.

"Why Lucy, WHY?" shouted the dragon slayer, "Is it because you found yourself a new man, don't deny it, I smell him all over you".

"Natsu it's not like that, and why are you getting mad at me, my love life does not revolve around you", Lucy said in a condescending tone.

Natsu was steaming mad, that's when Loke appeared from thin air. He stood in between both the mages.

"Hologram sent me, he could sense danger and told me to come down", said the loyal lion.

"This doesn't concern you Loke, now leave!" said the furious dragon slayer, having more testosterone in the room fueled his rage.

"It does when Lucy Life is in danger, I know how dragon slayers get, furious, they can't control their anger, their actions, and they become very dangerous, get out here Lucy", said Loke. Lucy then responded with a "but?". That's when Loke lost all patience and screamed at his master "I said Run, now, get the hell out of here", said the angry lion, Lucy never heard Loke scream at her so she did what he said and left running.

(Lucy arrives at the guild)

Lucy was ready to call Erza, but a few seconds before Loke Key started to glow and he talked to Lucy telepathically. "It's okay, I got him to settle down its best you stay away from him today, he should be calmed down by tomorrow morning", said the reassuring Loke.

"Tomorrow the Grand Magic Tournament team gets named and everyone will be at each other throats. Why is this all happening now", Lucy just ended up sitting on the floor from all the events that happened today she was physically and mentally drained. She could only wonder how tomorrow announcement might affect today's dilemma. That's when she subconsciously started liking her lips; she almost forgot that Natsu stole her first kiss.

**There were actually two winners, they actually tied, so ill add the second kiss tomorrow... NOW TELL ME!, who do you think will be part of the final five team for the GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT.. review Review REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Temptation

**Sorry you guys, i took forever to write this chapter because i had Midterms...ARG, but now I'm back and i hope it wasn't to long before i submitted a new chapter. Read the chapter and tell me what you think about it. XD i do not own Fairytail, but love writing about their characters. ENJOY!**

Makarov was on the second floor of the infamous Fairytail, he stood tall and proud, looking down at his guild. Everyone was eager to hear which five mages plus the addition of one substitute will join the Grand magic tournament. Makarov could see everyone making a ruckus talking to each other, claiming that this year was Fairytail's year to win it all. Everyone was standing, drinking and having a blast, all but one mage who was sitting at the bar, with her back against her friends. Lucy was sitting down alone in her head being supported by her two hands as she continued to sigh. The mage couldn't stop thinking of the events that occurred last night. The mage stopped from slouching and regained her posture and lipped her lips, she could still taste the dragon slayer in her mouth and the image of his face appeared in her mind. The image of Natsu kissing her could not escape the celestial mages head and she couldn't stop, but turn her face as red as a cherry. She then felt two strong hands land on her shoulders and a chill ran down the mages spine.

"Helloooooooooo Blondie", Said Laxus as he now stood behind the mage.

"Oh Laxus, it's you, you scared me", said the blushing mage.

"Why are you so jumpy this evening? If it's about the competition, don't worry I'm sure gramps will call your name", Laxus said reassuring her.

"It's not that, something happened last night, I haven't told anyone, but last night Natsu ki…" Lucy's words were cut off as Makarov started to speak.

"I will now announce this year's participants for the Grand Magic Tournament. This year's participants will be made up of the S-Class mages. Laxus, Erza, Mirajane and Lucy will all participate in this year's magic tournament. Natsu will participate along with these S-Class mages, and the supporting character who will participate in case if anyone of the contestants become ill or are incapable of fighting will be Gray", explained the old mage.

Laxus quickly glanced at Lucy; he gave her a smug look. He was never the type of person to express his emotions especially in public, but he took a chance with Lucy.

"I never do this, but it looks like you need a hug", said the overconfident lightning user.

She blushed from the sudden embrace of the lightening mage. Her heart was racing, and her blood was boiling. She couldn't handle any more physical contact with the lightning mage without her feeling some type of guilt. She had just remembered Natsu lips embracing her own and now Laxus had his big arms around her petite body. Her heart was skipping a beat and she couldn't hold her emotions inside anymore.

"NATSU KISSED ME LAST NIGHT!" she shouted unexpectedly. Her voice echoed through the guild as everyone quieted down to dead silence, everyone's heads turned towards Lucy in complete shock. Natsu and Lucy both turned a shade of red that equally matched Erza's hair.

Laxus was in shock and his stunned face quickly turned to anger. He looked at his crush and then turned to give Natsu an evil gaze. He knew he had to beat Natsu so he grabbed the celestial mage by her two arms and brought her 3 inches from his face. He leaned in and crushed his lips with hers. It's been less than 24 hours and Lucy had been kissed by two men, each who adored her and each without her permission. Everyone in the guild turned pale as they could not believe what was occurring. The kissed had lasted for a while before Laxus and Lucy separated their Lips.

Lucy could only think of how each one was soooo different. Natsu was warm while Laxus literally gave her mouth a shock.

"Laxus, you bitch, how dare you kiss her!", Natsu body was now completely covered in flames, he could no longer keep in his emotions, and was ready for a fight.

Laxus's body tensed up and blitzed towards Natsu with Immense speed. He was already across the room, a few feet away from the dragon slayer, creating a fist with his right hand. As he was about to clash his fist with Natsu face, he felt a tug in the opposite direction. His arm seemed to be wrapped around a water whip. He was a few inches away from making contact with Natsu's face, but now he seemed to be stopped by an unexpected character. Natsu was still standing still, he was not able to comprehend Laxus's tremendous speed (he had reached Natsu who was across the guild in a matter of seconds), but everyone was more in shock finding out that Lucy was a few seconds faster than Laxus. She managed to summon her Fleuve d'etoiles and catch up to Laxus's hand.

"Stop it!", The angry celestial mage protested.

"Lucy …" the two mages turned their heads looking at the celestial mage.

Lucy then managed to twirl her whip smashing Laxus and Natsu body together, and single handedly kicking them outside the guild. She was a master at using her Celestial Weapon.

"We leave tomorrow, to participate in the grand magic tournament, teammates don't fight each other, and they fight alongside each other". Lucy had spoken words of wisdom. "Tomorrow we will be acting like a team, winning for the sake of Fairytail, and if you guys manage to ruin this opportunity, I will never forgive you". Lucy then walked away from the two mangled mages.

Tomorrow was the registration for the grand magic tournament, the entire land of Fiore would come and support their favorite teams, but that night as people dozed off or continued their packing for tomorrow festivities. A Celestial mage was looking at the night sky from her window wondering what is in store for tomorrow. Lucy last words for the night were, "The sky is so beautiful tonight, the stars are shining extremely bright, don't worry guys (she patted at her keys), I'll show the world how strong we have become".

That same night in the land of Fiore, a woman is screaming as she sees the body of the chairman of the Grand Magic tournament on the floor. On top of the man laid a white sheet of paper with a random assortment of dots.

**WOW! did anyone see the twist at the end. Next Chapter the group registers for the Games, and finally meet their competition. ALSO! what does this letter mean, try to figure it out. What do these Random Assortment Of Dots actually mean, and write what you believe the document means in a review? ENJOY**


	14. Chapter 14 Perception

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry that i was not able to upload a new story. It was swamped this week , so i was unable to write a chapter, but hopefully this makes up for it. I read all reviews, and sometimes your thoughts help me write a better story so REVIEW and tell me what you think and what might happen next.**

Everyone wore different clothing for the festivities. Everyone was dressed in black and gold clothing to match. The main group consisted of Lucy, Mira, Erza, Natsu, Laxus, and Gray, they will be competing in this year's Grand Magic Tournament and they all headed to their hotel. The group arrived yesterday in the city of Pergrande Kindom, it was one of the largest cities in Earthland and the newest location for the Grand Magic Tournament. Lucy wanted to explore the city, seeing how sorcerer weekly continuously raved "Pergrande City" as a must see. When they all arrived from the train, they were surprised to see the city so desolate, there wasn't anyone on the road and many of the shops seemed to be closed. Lucy was wondering what was going on, but instead of exploring the city they headed to their reservations. The group all slept in the same room and quickly got settled in, Lucy didn't know why the city was so empty, but decided she might have better luck at night.

Lucy waited for her friends to fall asleep so she can go explore the city by herself. She was upset to see how this beautiful city had almost no one on the streets, and as she continued walking she noticed a group of shady characters following her. She tried to avoid them by going through open places to close knit corners, but when they blitz at her surrounding her she asked.

"What do you guys want", Said Lucy in an upset manner.

"What do you think we want?" said the taller male, with his tongue licking his lips.

Lucy could tell this gang was completely drunk and their intentions were not pure, but all she could do was smile because she knew these guys would be getting their asses handed to them by her. She pulled out a silver key from her pocket ready to summon her trusted canine, but before she could do anything she felt flames appear out of nowhere. A circle of fire appeared around her in a whimsical mist. She was scared she was going to burn, but by the time the fire reached her, it was completely doused and her enemies on the floor. It was Natsu , who wiped out her opponents.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked worried.

"You know I could have handled them myself Natsu, but thanks" said Lucy annoyed.

Natsu just scratched his head and laughed at the celestial mage.

"Well if you want, you can join me in exploring the city, it may be nice if someone accompanied me", Lucy asked with one of her lips quivering.

"Of course Luce", said the glad dragon slayer.

They wondered the town constantly looking at the pretty sights, they were enjoying each other company and they were constantly laughing at each other, until they saw the palace. It was gigantic and the sight halted the two mages.

"The Magic Tournament starts in two days, do you think you will be ready" asked the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry about me, I got some surprises up my sleeve, and I won't let down Fairytail like last year, I trained and I'm a new person now", said Lucy confidently.

"I know your strong Lucy, but I miss the days that you would rely on me", said Natsu looking down at the floor.

"Nat-su", whispered the celestial mage.

"Well whatever Luce, you haven't seen me at my best" said Natsu with a giant smile and his arm in the air.

Lucy smiled and let out a small laugh. The sun was coming up and both mages were shocked that they spent the entire night goofing off. A shadowed figured quickly moved away from the castles top window. The two mages were being watched the entire time.

(The next morning)

The city was a buzz, the entire city had risen and the Fairytail gang couldn't believe that this many people existed in the city before, seeing how it was a ghost town. Lucy and Natsu were still in their beds, seeing how none of them woke up because of last night. Erza had to physically flip both Natsu and Lucy's bed for them to get off of their mattresses. They were both tired, and Natsu was still in his pajamas, but Erza forced both of them to change. Today all 7 teams had to go to Pergrande Capitol and sign their guilds in. Heading towards the Castel Lucy noticed that the insides resembled a colosseum on the inside. It contained many seats all around and a huge field on the middle ground with many balconies and towers. As Fairytails team arrived, Laxus pointed out how they were last to arrive to the stadium.

"How nice of you guys to join us" said a female voice that no one has heard of before.

Everyone was now facing the north tower, where the voice came from. There stood a gorgeous female, she has pale with lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she kept tied at the end with a bow. She had no pupils, her iris was a light purple color and she wore a gold crown with a giant spike in the front and two equal spikes adjacent to it. Every guys eyes were locked onto the princess beauty, she was breath taking, and she wore a pink Kimono that was made by the finest material. She was stunning and that's when Lucy hit both Natsu and Laxus on their heads, smacking them down.

"You guys shouldn't drool", said the angry celestial mage.

Both men were now on the floor rubbing on their newly made injury.

"Now that you have all appeared, I am here to explain a few things for this year's Grand Magic Tournament. The Chairman has been put on leave due to recent incidents, and he won't be hosting this year's events (He's dead, last chapter). I will be the Chairmen this year, and we are making changes, more of these matters will be explained during the games, that is all", said the new chairman of the Games as she quickly left the balcony and went inside her castle.

Everyone was baffled, what has happened to the pumpkin king, but no one really cared seeing they were too happy to see there long forgotten friends. Blue Pegasus quickly went to Mermaid Heels side, as Saber tooth came to talk to Fairytail.

"So are you guys ready to lose this year again", stated sting.

"Why you little..", shouted Natsu, who was being held back by Erza.

"Can't we all just have fun this year ", explained Mirajane.

"humpf", stated Rogue.

"Let our actions do the taking, tomorrow the Grand Magic tournament starts, and we will see whose best in Earthland", stated the peppy blond.

"We will see about that", Raven Tail leader explained as he walked by the two teams.

All the teams were now looking at each other, not as friends or enemies but as competition.

**WOW... how do you like the new Chairman, although beautiful, she tough, and plays a huge role. Tell me what you think of her and or what might happen to her in a review.. I read all reviews and i hope to see your thoughts in one... thanx... the more reviews the faster I type..lol XD**


	15. Chapter 15 Perfection

**I'm so sooo sooooo sorry. I know i have not uploaded anything in a while and I'm completely sorry. This has been the longest chapter I've made so hopefully this will make it up. I usually don't write so much because i and the reader might get bored, but i hope you don't skip any lines seeing how this chapter is really good. I hope you guys could review my story and tell me what you think!.**

The crowd entered through the main gate of the castle. Countless people were waiting for the number one event of the year, the Grand Magic Tournament. The roar of the crowd was over heard throughout the city. The Castle was enormous; it was surprising how it could hold so many people, and still have a huge arena in the middle. There were a total of 10 towers, which stood tall on the edges of the arena. Lucy was marveling at the amazing monument from the balcony. Each team was in a different balcony, and next to them was their famous insignia embroider on a red flag. Lucy could not believe how she had come to such a beautiful place.

"Are you okay Lucy?" asked Erza as she laid her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just so incredible here, I'm so happy that we came", said the happy celestial mage.

The teams started walking down to the center of the arena, and as they arrived they were met with the cheers of their fans. The sight was incredible, having thousands upon thousands of people cheering for their favorite team, gave each team a confident boost, but out of nowhere the large hollering of the crowd stopped.

Their stood the chairmen of the grand magic tournament. She was in the center of the arena in between all the teams. She held her hand towards the sky to signal, the people to quite down. When the entire crowd went into silence, the maiden shut her lavender eyes, as she shut her eyes, her hair started to defy gravity, a huge gust of wind was coming from the ground. A huge purple magic circle appeared underneath her feet. The circle was enormous and covered almost the entire arena.

"Environmental manipulation", shouted the maiden.

After she stated those words, huge lacrima monitors appeared from ground and started hovering above the audience, also a gigantic earth quake started. The teams literally felt the ground moving beneath them and an entire city arose from the ground in the middle of the arena. The teams were completely floored, they could not believe how much magic she used all at once and how much magic was necessary to build an entire city. The crowd went into a complete uproar, seeing how the Lacrima monitors came on, and on the screen was the beautiful maiden.

"Welcome, welcome to this year annual Magic tournament, I am Shion and I will be this year's Grand Magic tournament Chairman", said the priestess. "We will start today's event by explaining a few things".

A set of words appeared on the screen

1. No team will be allowed outside help of any kind from teammates or people in the crowd.

2. With each victory, the will be awarded a handicap for the next game.

3. Other than that there will be no other rules, be prepared to fight for your team, your pride and maybe your lives.

The first game: Capture the Flag!

We will now begin this year's first game. Each person as already been chosen randomly, this will be the only time that a person from a team will be forced to participate rather than volunteering. The people who will be participating:

Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia

Lamia Scale: Chelia Blendy (Sherry little cousin)

Mermaid Heel: Risley Law

Raventail: Flare Corona

Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm

Quatro Ceberus: War Cry

Sabertooth: Orga Nanagear

Once the people were chosen, the rest of their team was transported back to their podium while the chosen few were teleported inside the city.

"The game Capture the Flag is unique; each person is allowed to use a magic spell only once. So be wise in how you use your magic. Also there will be only one winner, the first person to collect all 3 flags will be announced a winner and be given an item that will help them on tomorrows event. This game is based on brute strength, intelligence and Luck. There is one gold flag hidden in the city, 6 green flags in the city and each of you will carry one red flag. Each Contestant will carry one flag on their back, and will have to find or steal the other flags from their competition. Three flags will be 5 points, 2 flags will be 3 points, 1 flag 1 point, and if your flags gets taken away you will receive zero points. Each person will be viewed on the Lacrima monitors and the game begins in 5….4...3...2…. Start", said the beautiful maiden.

A large buzzer went on and Lucy was put in the middle of the town, in her hand a piece of paper and on her back was a large red flag. "I won't be able to hide or be sneaky with a giant red flag flowing behind me, I have to think of a way to get to the six flags and find the gold flag", said Lucy in her head. Before she even looked at the paper, Lucy was remembering the people who she will compete against and what type of magic they use.

She was remembering who was quick, smart and strong; also she realized when would be the perfect time to use her magic spell. She then tied the flag on her back so it will not be waving in the wind and would make her less. She then remembered there was a piece of paper in her hands and wondered what it could be. Everyone looked at the paper and many of them were stumped. It could be a map, a hint, even the answer to where all the flags were, but the random assortment of dots confused mostly all the mages. Lucy took one look at the paper and went running. She had no hesitation of where she was going and what the paper meant. She had seen these random assortments of dots, almost each night before she went to bed. Lucy would constantly gaze at the night sky wondering about her future and reminiscing about the past as well. Lucy stopped when she got to the Fountain in the middle of the city. She knew the Random dots where the constellation of Aquarius, and she knew there was a giant fountain in the middle of the town, there she saw 6 little green flags. She was happy that no one noticed the clue yet, but she also noticed that she was in the center of the city and people would instinctively gather in the center. She grabbed one flag and left in a hurry, she really didn't want to fight and use her magic spell right now, then she noticed a small figure running towards her.

Lucy could not tell who the person that was coming towards her and she was wondering if she will have to fight them. The figure came closer and Lucy noticed that it was Lamia Scale's Chelia. Lucy never thought of her as an enemy, and fighting her was not her real concern at the moment so she raced past her. As they passed by each other they both looked at each other and gave a quick smile. Lucy managed to pass a few building until she noticed a huge explosion coming from the fountain. I hope Chelia's okay, but this is a competition and she needs to win for Fairy Tail sake.

Lucy could hear two people fighting across the building next to her. This city is huge, she going to need some help to find this gold flag. Lucy thought she should use her magic to search instead, she waved her hand, "I summon Canis Manner, Plue". Her furious dog appeared right in front of her, "Okay Plue, I'm going to need your help, If you find the gold flag poof back to the spirit world and tell me where it is, try to stay safe okay". She winked at her trusted canine and they both left in different directions.

A few minutes have passed and Lucy could see on the Lacrima monitors that a few of the mages have been knocked out of the game, the only people still playing were Orga, Flare, Eve and herself and as she kept running her key suddenly glowed. Plue was sent back to the Spirit world, and as he got there, Lucy could read his thoughts. He found the gold flag, it was with Orga. He had his red and gold flag and he needed the green one. Lucy needed to get the gold flag, but if she lost she would get zero points and have Sabertooth win. She knew where he was because of Plue, but she knew she at least had to try.

She noticed Orga as he walked towards the center, he was headed to fountain, and Lucy needed to stop him.

"Hey Orga, looking for something?" said Lucy holding her green flag in a flirtatious manner.

"Hello cutie, do you want to hand that green flag over" said Orga, making a kissing face with his lips.

"If you can take it from me, then yeah", said Lucy in a smug manner.

Orga just gave an evil snear and shouted "black lighting".

A huge Black ball appeared in the center of the field, and then it dispersed sending an electrical wave. Lucy tried dodging it with a few back flicks, but the shock wave was too strong and eventually reached her feet.

"Aghhh", shouted Lucy with tears in her eyes, the lighting attack managed to burn her feet.

"I'm surprised cutie, most of my opponents would be charcoal by now, at least I didn't wreck that cute mug of yours", Orga just laughed. "Well I think it's time for you to meet the rest of your spirits in their world", he laughed.

"Watch out Lucy", Natsu screamed, but it was no use he couldn't help his friend. Laxus was mad; he was enraged at the fact that he could only watch the girl he liked getting hurt. Sparks started flying out of his body.

"Ice blizzard!" shouted Eve as a giant hail storm hit Orga knocking him and his flags down.

"Thanks Eve-kun", thanked Lucy as she was just on her knees seeing how she couldn't stand up, her feet burned and bleeding.

"No worries I would never let a beautiful maiden like you get hurt, plus I need that gold flag from Orga", eve smirked.

"Now it's just you and me", said Eve.

"That's okay, ill finish you off", claimed Orga.

Eve then jumped at Orga ready to hit him, but was slammed down on the floor by two things wrapped around his arms, he noticed it was hair, and was shocked to see Flare in the background.

"Hello blondie", said Flare having her head tilted to the side, "It nice to see you again".

Lucy tried getting to her feet using a streetlight next to her, but the burns from her feet would not allow her to stand.

"Orga finish this kid off then you can take out that blond over there", stated Flare with her menacing smile.

"Alright", said Orga holding Eve-kun's neck on the floor.

Then the crowd cheered, "The competition is over", said the priestess. The winner of this event is Lucy from Fairy Tail", proclaimed the maiden.

Everyone turned their heads to see Lucy holding the gold flag. The monitors then replayed the last event, as Flare was talking; Lucy noticed that Orga had dropped his Flags. She then got her normal whip (which she has mastered) and used it to grab the flag from the floor and bring it to her, seeing how she couldn't walk.

The monitors then showed the score:

Fairy Tail: 5pts

Lamia Scale: 2pts

Mermaid Heel: 0pts

Raventail: 3pts

Blue Pegasus: 3pts

Quatro Ceberus: 0pts

Sabertooth: 0pts

That's when all lacrima monitors showed Lucy's face, and with tears in her eyes. Lucy won the first event for her team, she was happy. Lucy was on her knees crying and that's when two hands both came at her. It was Natsu and Laxus, once the games were over they raced to Lucy's aid, both handing her their help. It was no use though, Erza was the one who swooped down and carried Lucy in a bridal fashion. Both Laxus and Natsu collapsed in shock; Erza just took the girl they liked in front of them.

Back in the stands all the Fairy Tail guild was in an uproar. Everyone was hugging each other; in the joyous occasion all, but Lisanna.

"How dare Natsu go down and help Lucy", she tried telling this to Levy, who just ignored her, "I mean she just got lucky, she just Lucky Lucy", she huffed with her arms crossed.

"Just enjoy the show Lisanna, come on lets go celebrate with the guild at the tavern nearby", said the blue haired mage, "you never know, Natsu may be there".

"Your right I can't leave Natsu alone, otherwise she will just put her grubby hands all over him, ugh… I don't even know how she's made it this far", said the angry takeover mage.

Levy just rolled her eyes and left Lisanna to join the others.

(Back at the Fairy Tail lodge)

"There you go Lucy, these bandages and some of the magic will help you feel a lot better", said Wendy as she attended Lucy's wounds.

"Thanks Wendy, I appreciate it", said the grateful celestial mage.

The door slammed open "Lucy you need to come with me", said the Chairmen of the Games.

"…Why?", asked the scared mage.

"We need to ask you a few things about the murder of the Previous Chairman", said the beautiful priestess.

**Oh NO... Lucy is under investigation in the murder of the Pumpkin King, tell me why you think that and what may happen next episode, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Violation

**Hello there, I'm here to explain that this chapter was really hard to write, and i mean hard as in it was hard imagining and writing it, not it was hard to come up with. **

***Disclaimer, there will be extreme violence in this chapter, its rated T for fighting***

**Again we need a protagonist and protagonist and in this arc the main of antagonist of the story will be ******.**

**Again read and tell me what you think in a review, please no flames. Again Fairytail has always used violence, Like Gajeel beating up Lucy or Jose beating up Lucy.**

Lucy was in overwhelming pain. Her feet were completely scorched from Orga's lightning attack. She was in a cold room underneath the castle. She was carried in by one of the guards, who went through many twist and turns underneath the castle's main floor. It was a maze underneath this monument, and she was taken into a bright room with 4 walls, one silver door and one giant mirror that spread across the room. In the room there was a metal table and a silver chair. The guard had gently placed her in the seat and left. She was waiting in the room for a few minutes, until the door opened. Coming inside was a tall gentlemen, who wore a white suite, his white haired combed back, and on his left hand, he held a long wooden cane with a silver ball on its tip. It seemed that the cane was more for looks than for support, seeing how he would hold it with two hands or swing it around, but it never left his hand. His face was actually very attractive, but his aura seemed a little malevolent.

"Hello darling, I'm Cronus, the head of the Police force and the new chairman's personal body guard and you're here to explain a few things", said the man with his back now facing Lucy.

"Can you explain how you knew the answer in today's event?", asked the head police officer.

"Oh I'm a celestial wizard, and I constantly look at the stars. There's no better question to ask me than the one we had today", Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Interesting, very interesting, can you explain where you were three days ago?", he smiled again, in a mischievous way.

Lucy put her finger in her lips, and pondered a little. She then became extremely red, that was the day that Laxus kissed her in front of the whole guild and she had to stop the fight between him and Natsu.

"We'll miss, you suddenly became red, is there anything you wish to share", said the man.

"Umm no..its nothing it's a little embarrassing, but it has nothing to do with …", Lucy was cut off by sharp pain on her cheek.

(All in a matter of seconds)

Lucy was thrown off her chairs and smacked on the floor from tremendous blow to her head. She was on the floor bleeding, and her lip was split open.

"aghhhhhhh", screamed Lucy. She was lying on the floor on her side, her hand caressing her recently injured face. Lucy was completely covered in tears, while the white man stood next to her.

"Let's try this again, what did you just remember?", said the man with no expression in his face.

"I don..n't know!", screamed Lucy. She couldn't think, the pain was too intense for Lucy. Lucy was about to reach into her pockets, for one of her celestial keys.

"Don't even bother missy, you can't use magic in this room", said Cronus in as superior way.

"STAND UP!", said the man.

Lucy just looked at her bandaged legs, "whh-at?" .

"I said STAND UP!", he gave an evil eye to Lucy, but before Lucy could even try to stand up, the man took his cane and with the silver head, he jammed it into her stomach.

The Celestial mage screeched in pain. She tried to stand with all her might but once her feet touched the floor, all her nerves shot her pain and she collapse again.

The door suddenly flew open, "Stop this Cronus", said the young Chairman.

"But miss, you don't understand, this is all for the best….", said Cronus before he was cut off.

"If you don't leave this girl alone, I will personally kill you", said the priestess without batting an eyelash.

"Very well, I have better matters to attend to", said the white suited man, before he took his leave.

Before he left he turned his body back at Lucy and said, "Remember you were brought in here for questioning and you seemed incompliance so I used a little force. If you speak any of this outside these wall's, ill imprison you for corruption of justice and have your friends disqualified, and imprisoned, for treachery. So I hope for you and your friends sake, that you learn how to keep that cute mouth of yours shut", said Cronus winking at Lucy before he left.

Once Cronus was out of sight, Shion rushed to Lucy. She grabbed herbody and gently hugged her. Lucy could not stop crying, she never felt so helpless.

"There, there sweetie, that man won't hurt you again, I can promise you that", said the young maiden.

Lucy could only dug her head into the priestess chest further down only shaking her head.

"I promise, as long as I live, I will keep you safe from that man", said the priestess actually shedding a tear.

Lucy had never seen the young priestess so human. She always seemed stern, or quick to the point, Lucy had never seen the chairman shed one emotion since she got here. Lucy was still scarred, but the priestess being there made her feel a little at ease.

As Shion was holding Lucy on the floor a purple magic circle appeared underneath them.

"Recovery", said the maiden. After she said those words, all of Lucy bruises, cuts and burns started vanishing, she was being healed. After it was done, Lucy heard the maiden cough.

"Are you okay", asked Lucy.

"I'm fine, now ill escort you to your friends", said the maiden hiding her right hand behinds her back.

Lucky then noticed a red drop underneath the maiden beautiful lips. She got her thumb and wiped it clean; she could tell that it was blood. She then took the maidens right hand, she saw a big amount of blood smeared on her hand.

"Oh, are you okay?", Lucy asked again.

"Yeah, it's just that this type of magic takes half of the pain away from someone and gives it to the recipient. It also drains you physically as well as mentally, but your feet have not fully recovered nor you're other wounds, so you will have to sit out on tomorrow's event", said the maiden in a nurturing way.

Lucy was happy that's she might have just made a very kind friend, but Cronus could not leave her mind.

**Tomorrow the Games start again, and who you think will participate? ALSO!**

**Wow Cornus is a ****. Tell me in a review what you think might happen to him or what might you do to him.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Causation

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO SORRY guys again SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry**

**I have not updated this in a while and i know a lot of people stopped following me ,but thanks for the people who have stuck with me during my absence or just started following me. I will start to update every week and now that school has started i have been motivated to keep writing!**

**Please continue to follow ME and the more people review the faster i will write the next chapter thanx :)**

Lucy woke up to a loud cheering, she could hear the crowd from her window.

"I wonder who is participating today?", she wondered, showing disappointment in her face.

Lucy looked down at her bed and noticed Happy sleeping at the foot of her bed. Lucy then pulled her covers, just enough to see her leg wounds, she was surprised to see that they have recovered quickly. She then remember yesterdays events, and recalled Cronus. She shuddered at the thought, and noticed a tear drop fall across her face. She couldn't help but cry.

(Back to the Arena)

"Today's event will be a team challenge", announced the Priestess. "In today's event, each team will be paired with another team to complete the obstacle coarse".

There was a long, stretched out obstacle coarse laid in front of them.

"The first team to leave the coarse will win".

The competitors for today's event will be:

Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel

Lamia Scale: Toby Horhorta

Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood

Raventail: Kurohebi (black snake)

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates

Quatro Ceberus: Novally

Sabertooth: Yukino Aguria

The crowd was over joyed to see strong competitors in today's event.

Gray seemed a little annoyed that he lost his rock paper scissors game with Natsu (they played for who will compete today).

"Now that the players have been chosen, I have selected each team randomly, seeing how Fairy Tail won yesterdays event, they will not need to partner up for the game".

"not like I need a handicap", muttered Natsu.

"I will now announce the teams", said the priestess.

Fairytail:Natsu

Lamia scale/Raventail : Toby/ Kurohebi

Blue Pegasus/Saber tooth : Hibiki/Yukino

Quatro Ceberus/Mermail Heel : Novally/Beth

Once the Chairman announced the teams, each person from each team were magically pulled together by their hip by a magical rope.

"this will ensure you guys will work together", announced the beautiful maiden.

Each person struggled a little bit, but the results were hopeless seeing how they could not pull apart from their team member.

"Now let the games begin", she cheered.

At that moment each person was teleported. When they arrived, they stood on top of sand. They each struggled to move, but couldn't.

"whats wrong with the sand", yelled Natsu.

"Its quick sand you baka", remarked Yukino. "now hurry up pretty boy, your being dead weight",she remarked at her partner.

"i wouldn't want to work with a person who attacks my teammate like your teammate did in the last round", explained Hibiki.

"well then you can sink to death", yelled Yukino crossing her arms.

that's when all other teammates, noticed the sand was reaching their waist side. They tried to cross the sinking sand, but they could only move so much.

"well I'm going to win this game for Fairytail", shouted Natsu. He somehow became enraged and covered his whole body in fire, making some of the sand turn to glass.

"forget this, I'm not going to die like this" yelled Yukino. "I summon LIBRA", yelled the celestial mage. Then a girl holding two scales appeared.

"yes master", said the gypsy styled zodiac.

"decrease the gravity", said Yukino.

Right when both Natsu, Yukino and Hibiki were pulling them selves out of the sand, they heard a scream. Novally and Beth were pulled quickly down into the sinking sand. Two giant sand serpents came from the sand.

The entire audience and competitors were surprised from the unexpected visitors for the event.

One giant snake went after Hibiki and Yukinos team, while the other went after Kurohebi and Toby's team. Kurohebi managed to escape the attack by the serpent, but Toby was not so quick and was dragged down to the sand, and because Toby was dragged down so was Kurohebi.

Yukino and Hibiki both saw what happened and were not about to go down without a fight. "Pisces Go", yelled Yukino. The two fish spirits went after one of the snakes, hibiki then use his magic to see where the next snake was going to appear.

Natsu then felt a tug on his foot. It was the other serpent who took down Toby. The snake came to surface having Natsu's foot in his mouth and swinging him around, sadly our hero was getting motion sickness from all the movement.

"Natsu I belive in you, screamed Lucy", she managed to get to the arena in a wheel chair to cheer her teammate. "Go Natsu, you beat this stupid snake, we can win if you believe", yelled the celestial mage.

Natsu quickly snapped out of it and realized his situation. I got to win this for Fairytail, then he noticed he wasn't doing it for Fairy Tail, but for Lucy. Lately she has been all he can think off, and some how that empowered him to get fired up and clobber the sand serpent with his fist. He completely knocked him out and his body made a bridge to the outskirt of the quick sand. He ran and managed to get first place for Fairytail again. The crowd cheered seeing how this years, Fairytail was more stronger than last years, winning first place twice in a row.

Yukino saw this and became enraged, her master will not be pleased to see her not win. Pisces, do ying yang thrust, at that moment the two fish swirled around each other to create a black and white twister and the both hit the giant snake knocking him out, but the snake managed to fall down on top of them causing yukino and Hibiki to knock out from the impact.

A loud bell rang announcing the end of the game. The only winner is Fairytail, the team will win 10 pts, while the rest of the teams will get zero points , the other teams are going to need to catch up to Fairytail this year. Said the lacrima screen

(Later that night at Sabertooths headquarters)

How dare you disgrace Sabertooth like that, said Jiemma (Sabertooths guild master). He then slapped Yukino across the face. You will take that mark off from your body and leave this place immediately. He pointed at her guild mark. She couldn't say anything fearing for her life and quickly left the guild crying.

She then came across a fountain and began to cry and couldn't help but release her sorrows. She then was approached by Cronus the head of the security for the grand magic tournament.

"Are you okay miss?". Said Cronus.

"I-I-Im fine", said Yukino.

"Well do you mind coming with me I have something to show you, you never know, it may cheer you up", said Cronus with a deviant smile across his face.

"S-sure", said the crying Yukino, she would do anything to get her mind off of Sabertooth.

(Next morning)

Lucy was fine to walk again, and decided to take an early stroll with her canine Plue. She felt uneasy being alone after the incident with Cronus. As she was strolling near the castle she saw a collapsed figure in the front of the castle. She quickly realized it was a human body and ran towards it. When she got closer she realized it was Yukino and waved to her "hey Yukino, are you okay". As she got closer she noticed she wasn't moving, she went to touch her, and noticed, that she was ice cold, she also sensed that all her magic powers were stripped away from her. Lucy started to freak out. "Wake up Yukino, wake UP!". Nothing occurred, she started to cry and and shook her lifeless corpse even harder. "Wake up, wake Up". People around the area started forming a crowd around the two celestial mages, "wake up, wake up", was all Lucy could say. "Wake Up", said Lucy as more people formed a crowd around her.

**Next chapter will be on how Yukino died, but i would like to hear what you guys think happened, also what may Cronus have in mind or what is he planning on doing? please PLZ REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18 Restoration

**This is probably my longest Chapter, so please don't get bored mid way and stop reading, continue till the end. Tell me if i should continue to make them this long or make them shorter. Also Please tell me what you guys think about the romance thing lol please Review!**

On the other side of town, Lisanna and Natsu were walking down the streets as Lisanna forced him to go shopping with her. Even across town the dragon slayer has gotten to a point in his life where he could sense if something was wrong with Lucy.

Lucy was back in her room, sitting on the floor near a window. She couldn't believe what had just happened to Yukino, it all happened so fast.

"Even with the recent death in Saber Tooth, the games will continue", was spread through the Lacrima Screens across the town.

Lucy couldn't stop thinking about the poor celestial mage. She was baffled that she was gone, she just saw her not to long ago. The tears just started to roll. She was happy she was alone, she didn't want to let her team see her cry, not after all the work she had gone through to become stronger. That's when there was a knock at her door.

She quickly wiped off her tears, and said, "Come in".

It was Natsu who had knocked on Lucy's door; he came to check up on the celestial mage.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay", said Natsu with a worried face.

"y-yeah, why would you ask", said Lucy as she sniffled.

"Well first off, your eyes are completely red and I can smell your tears Luce", said the dragon slayer as he sat on the floor next to her, leaning his back against the wall.

They both sat on the floor facing the other wall. For the longest time no one said anything to each other.

Lucy felt awkward so she decided to break the silence, but before she could even speak Natsu interrupted her.

"Hey Lucy, you know it wasn't your fault right", said the dragon slayer.

Those words shocked Lucy, for some reason she had felt responsible, for all the bad things that have happened to them.

"You always make yourself responsible for the things that were never your fault. You try to put the weight of the world in your shoulders, but you will only crumble under all that pressure", said Natsu.

Lucy never knew that Natsu could be so deep and insightful.

"That's your biggest flaw Lucy. You care too much, but...but those are the qualities that I like about you", said the dragon slayer looking up at the ceiling.

Lucy cheeks were tomato red, she tried to cover her face with her hands, but Natsu ended up grabbing one of her arms.

"You shouldn't hide your face Lucy, your smile always brightness my day", said Natsu.

They were now both facing each other, as they were sitting on the floor. Suddenly both their faces started getting closer to one another's, almost like an instinct. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart. Each having their eyes closed, still coming closer to one another.

"WHAT IS THIS!", said Lisanna as she slammed the door open. She walked towards the two of them.

"I can't believe you would use the sympathy card Lucy, you're so weak, and trashy", said Lisanna.

"That's enough Lisanna", said another mage.

Everyone turned around to see who it was. It ended up being Mirajane, who stood next to the door.

"Oh hey sis, I was just..." Lisanna said in a scared voice until she was cut off from her sister.

"Stop it, I heard everything Lisanna, now everyone get out of this room now, the games for today will be starting, and I want to see everyone outside in the next few seconds or else..", said the very angry Mirajane.

Everyone just shuddered in fear. Everyone was scared, wondering what the "Or Else", thing might be. They were all terrified of Mirajane and vacated the room promptly. Mirajane was one of the few things in this world that Natsu feared the most; they all went their separate ways. Natsu went to go train before today's events. Lisanna was happy just to know that Lucy was not going to be near Natsu so she decided to go finish her shopping. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little light-headed from what just happened between her and Natsu. She had never seen him as anything more than her friend, but lately he has got underneath her skin. Lucy continued to walk down a narrow hallway until…

"Hello Blondie, how are the festivities treating you", said Laxus as he leaned against the wall.

Lucy's heart missed a small beat when she heard Laxus's voice. Lucy could still not get over what Laxus did to her a few days ago. (Cough kiss cough)

"Well Kiddo?" asked Laxus impatiently.

Lucy hadn't noticed she was taking so long to reply back to him.

"Oh it was ...", she was going to say okay. That's how she usually would respond, but it wasn't how she actually felt. The whole Cronus thing and Yukinos death, had thrown Lucy off.

"Well?" asked the lightning mage, getting even more impatient with the celestial mage.

"It's nothing Laxus, you don't have to worry about me", said Lucy with a smile in her face.

This ticked Laxus off. He got closer to Lucy until she made contact with the wall. Laxus now had his hands touching the wall and Lucy's back against it.

"Look Blondie...", said Laxus

Lucy hated that nickname, but at least it was better than most nicknames she has gotten in the past.

"I don't know, but your different from most girls, I just want ... aghh I hate all this lovey dovey crap...I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE OKAY!", said the lightning mage at Lucy. He has never acted kindly to others, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel protective of the tiny girl in front of him. Laxus quickly pulled his hands from the wall and regained his composer as he walked in the other direction. Lucy felt flustered, but didn't really understand why.

"Hey get your stuff ready", said Laxus while he walked away, "the games start in an hour", he said as he gave the celestial mage a wink.

Lucy then realized the time and went to her room to change and get ready. When she got there she saw Leo with a worried expression in his face.

"What's wrong Loke?" said Lucy.

"You need to come with me Lucy", said the celestial spirit.

"What, why, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"As of now, you are the spirit's world number one priority", said the celestial sprit.

Before Lucy had any time to ask, Lucy and Loke were both wisped away from the real world and sent to the spiritual world.

**In the Spirit World**

"NO!, the time-lapse will cause me to miss the games", she screamed in her head.

Out of clouds a huge voice with overwhelming powers spoke, "Don't worry, I have stopped time in the real world for now", said the Celestial spirit King.

The clouds and night sky opened up and the spirit king came out in front of her. He then sat down on a throne made of clouds.

"We will now begin the meeting", said the king, as all 12 celestial spirits came around in a circle. Lucy was now in the middle of a circle of all 12 zodiacs and the Celestial king.

"Lucy, as you may have known Yukino died Last night and although we cannot interfere with the lives of humans, Yukino did wish one last thing before she died".

Then four screens appeared out of the clouds showing the last moments of Yukinos Life.

(In the screen)

Yukinos was in a dark room lit with only torches, she was also chained to a wall made of complete gold. There were ancient Hieroglyphics imbedded in the wall in a circular pattern. In the middle of the wall stood a gigantic golden head with 3 eyes (one eye on its forehead) and the mouth seemed to be shut closed. Also protruding from the wall were four golden hands and on each hand stood a bracelet and connected to each bracelet was one of the chains that were also attached to Yukino. She tried to escape but she couldn't. That's when a dark figure completely made of shadows appeared.

"Begin", said the dark shadow.

Lucy had heard that voice before, but she couldn't pin point it, all she knew that it wasn't Cronus. The giant Heads mouth suddenly opened and inhaled the air around it.

"I summon.." yelled Yukino, before she felt a sharp pain throughout her body, it was like needles kept prodding her, every crevice of her body was being jammed with small punctures, but no physical trauma was actually occurring.

Yukino started to scream. The pain was so immense, it felt like her powers were being ripped away, it hurt her body immensely.

"Please stop, I don't know what you want with me, but just stop. I can't handle it anymore", said the crying celestial mage. This went on for an hours; she just kept repeating the same thing.

"Please, PLEASE Stop, just stop", said Yukino as her voice became even quieter. She couldn't summon her spirits to help her, she just looked what was in her hands and whispered, "I love you guys, please find a good home", said Yukino.

She put herself in her fetal position and in her hands, there were her keys, the things she loved the most in the world. Yukino was like Lucy, she adored her spirits and hated to see them get hurt, so her last words were to her spirits, "I love you guys". Yukino loved her spirits.

The Lacrima Screen then went dark, and the King asked for Lucy's attention again.

"Young maiden, as you know, being a celestial wizard is very rare, it's even rarer to be able to use the zodiac keys. You are the only celestial wizard in the world who is able to use a zodiac keys now. Yukinos last words were for her spirits to find a good home. I see much promise in you, and Libra and Pisces both agree that you will be their new master", said the king.

Lucy in shocked then Looked at the two celestial spirits.

"I accept you guys to my nakama, I can understand losing a loved one, and I know it must be hard for you guys to accept me, so if you would like, you will always have an invitation to join my family", said Lucy.

With that, the spirit king nodded and then the two golden keys were now placed with the other keys in Lucy's Pocket.

"Well young warrior, you have now obtained all twelve Zodiac keys, this event only happens every few decades or centuries. Once a person has gathered all twelve gold keys they are award the Diamond key. There was now a glass key with a diamond bow and bit (the handle and the tooth), the rest of the key was made out of glass. This key has the ability to summon me!" said the King.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, this key has the ability to summon me, but it comes with a price. To summon me you need to have the stamina and mana as if you summoned all twelve zodiac's keys all at once. If you do not have that ability just yet, then I will deplete all your magic at once, and you will die", said the King. "The first time I met you, you were able to summon all five gold keys and three of your silver keys, but you were only able to keep it up for a matter of seconds. That was feat I have never seen anybody do before. A few have summoned me before, but they had all died from the immense depletion of their magic. Also summoning me will come at price to all your spirits. I give you this one warning, if you ever plan on making me appear in the real world", said the celestial king before he started to disappear. As everything vanished around her, Lucy noticed she was back in her room with three new keys in her pocket.

As she started to pull all her thoughts together, she heard the bell that announced the start of today's event.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late", she quickly got her pocket and whip and headed out the door for today's event.

As Lucy was leaving her room, Mavis rematerialized herself.

"Oh Lucy, you will one day end up surpassing your mother, but I didn't know that day would come so soon. I feel bad things coming and you're going to have to use that key before you had originally planned", said the first Fairy Tail guild Master as she quickly vanished to go watch todays event.

**What do you guys believe to be this great Evil that Mavis see;s coming and feel free to discuss your thoughts on Natsu or Laxus. I read every review and I like it when you guys give me great ideas of what might happen next. Continue to read and REVIEW! PLZ**


	19. Chapter 19 Domination

**Again SORRY for the late update, school is hectic. Remember Lucy just got her new key and there have been murders all through Pergrande kindom. (that's where there hosting this years event)**

The day had barely begun, but there was an uproar coming from the crowds. It was a packed day in the stadium and the fans were ready to see a match. Before the games started, each person in the audience had to vote for today's events. The teams were all waiting in their stands wondering what event they will partake in today. Lucy just managed to make it to the stadium as the games began.

"Welcome, welcome to another day at the Grand Magic Tournament", said Shion from the balcony. "Today's event will be a dramatic one; we will have a damsel in distress theme".

All the teams stared at each other. "The audience have already chosen a hero and a damsel from each team, The object of the game is for the hero to rescue the damsel in the shortest amount of time, the team with the fastest score will win today's event. If you can't rescue your teammate then a total of a 20 minutes will be added to your total time", said the priestess.

"The first team of today's event will be Mermaid Heel", said Shion.

Two pictures appeared in the Lacrima screen, a word was blinking underneath each picture.

Kagura Mikazuchi as _Hero_

Millianna as _Damsel_

Millianna just purred at the thought of her being a beautiful princess. Millianna was then teleported to the top of a tower that appeared on the stadium, which stood at least three stories tall.

"Oh Kagura, save me " she said sarcastically, to tease her team leader.

She loved to poke fun at Kagura who always seemed so stiff. Kagura just had a big stress mark on her head, getting a little annoyed from her partner.

"Just you watch Millianna, when I get a hold of you…", Kagura said.

They were both ready to start when a giant two-headed lion materialized on the floor. The entire audience gasped at this sixteen foot monster. There was a timer on the Lacrima screens that stood above them, when it finally hit zero, the lion ran towards Kagura. Kagura quickly got into position and headed straight for the monster. As they both clashed head on, the audience gasped. The Lion quickly de-materialized into a million pieces, without Kagura even releasing her sword. She then ran up the wall of the tower, easily getting to the small window where Millianna stood. She went inside and quickly jumped down the three story tower holding Millianna in her arms. All the girls in the audience went wild as they saw Kagura gently descend to the floor with Millianna in her hands. They all cheered as Kagura really looked like a Prince charming rescuing her princess. Risley Law just crossed her arms and nodded as she said, "Never underestimate the chubby".

The lacrima screen said 4 minutes and 45 seconds.

"The second team will be Blue Pegasus", said Shion.

The Lacrima Screen read:

Jenny Realight as _Damsel_

Ren Akatsuki as _Hero_

Jenny was then teleported to the top of the tower.

"Don't worry my beauty, I, your hero will always rescue you", said Ren with his man charm.

There was loud shouting coming from the audience, "Watch your back Ren!", said Sherry Blendy shooting flames from her eyes.

Ren then became scared for his life, fearing Sherry's words. The two-headed Lion had once again materialized in from of them. The countdown then hit Zero

Ren tried smoothing the situation over by saying, "Don't worry Sherry, I will alwa…..", as Ren was taking the lion pounced on him and knocked him out. The rest of Blue Pegasus could only put their head downs as they saw their fellow-man go down.

The Lacrima screen said 20 minutes and 6 seconds.

"The third team will be Fairy Tail", said Shion.

Lucy was excited to see this game. She knew that everyone Loved Erza and Mirajane, both their beauty was known throughout the entire Fiore Kingdom, and both Laxus and Natsu could easily beat that monster. She was positive and Happy that Fairy Tail would succed in this competition.

The lacrima then showed three Pictures, the audience was stunned.

Lucy Heartfilia as Damsel

Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel as Hero.

"There seems to be a small problem for Fairytail", said Shion. Although there were Thousands of people in the stadium, the two members had equal amount of votes to be the hero.

"So I decided to switch their roles", said Shion. Then another tower appeared on the other side of the stadium. Both Laxus and Natsu were both teleported on two separate towers.

"Lucy will be the Hero while Laxus and Natsu will both become the Damsel's", said Shion. The entire Audience laughed and snickered at the two. "Hey!", yelled Natsu while Laxus just crossed his arms and sneered.

"You will have two rescue both your teammates, but who will you choose to rescue first?", announced Shion. Lucy looked at both towers, and the only thing she can do is think of how loud her heart beat has gotten. It was getting faster and stronger. She had to choose the person she wanted to rescue in front of everyone. She then closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air. The Lion monster then appeared and the Lacrima counter counted down to zero. The crowd was dead quite, and the monster roared at Lucy. She then opened her eyes, and yelled "I summon the Fish, Pisces". The two Fish shot from behind the vortex that Lucy summoned. "Now destroy those towers while I defeat this lion". Lucy then got her Fleuve d' etolis, as she snapped it in front of the Lions Face. The two fished then wrapped their bodies around the towers each applying pressure as they squeezed their bodies on the towers. Lucy still distracted the lion with her whip as the two fish cracked and finally destroyed the two towers with Natsu and Laxus inside. The towers crumbled and Natsu and Laxus beaten bodies lay on top of the rubble unconscious.

"Sorry guys", yelled Lucy as she waved at her two teammates. Now that the two fish finished the towers, she then said, "Now wrap up this monster". Then the two fish attacked the lion monster by both sides as Lucy managed to get her whip around the Lions head. As Pisces collided with the lion they managed to defeat it. The entire audiences were stunned seeing how Lucy managed to help both her teammates and use Pisces, a spirit belonging to Yukino who had just died. Gossip started throughout the crowd

The Lacrima screen said 6 minutes and 17 seconds.

The day went by and at the end the score read:

Mermaid Heel: 00:04:45 3rd place 6pts

Blue Pegasus: 00:20:06 6th place 2pts

Fairy Tail: 00:06:17 5th place 3pts

Quatro Cerberus: 00:32:04 7th place 1pts

Raven Tail: 00:05:58 4th place 4pts

Lamia Scale: 00:02:12 1st place 10pts

Saber Tooth: 00:2:52 2nd place 8pt

Lucy looked at the score, and couldn't help but feel she let her team down.

"Great job Lu-chan", said Wendy.

"Yeah Lucy, that was nice work", said Gray.

Lucy couldn't believe that her friends seemed proud of her.

Erza then grabbed Lucy's shoulder and said "You did great".

Erza didn't care that Lucy won; she enjoyed seeing a good match. Lucy admired Erza and hearing those words made her smile. Lucy didn't care anymore that she got 5th place, she was happy to make her guild proud.

(Later that Day)

The teams celebrated at a pub nearby and Fairytail celebrated like they usually do. Cana and most of the guys were getting drunk. Natsu and Gray were in an Argument (Gray butt naked), Juvia taking naked pictures of Gray from afar. Erza eating cake with Marijane and Lucy just admired seeing her friends have a good time. She wished time could stop and she can enjoy this moment forever. Little did she know this would be the last time she would see her friends smile like this ever again.

(Back in the castle, underneath the stadium)

"What the hell is this", asked Cronus.

He was in a dark room only lit by torches. He seemed to be attached to a statue.

"We had a deal", said Cronus as he struggled from the chains attached to his body.

The figure stepped out from the dark and her face was finally visible.

"You actually believed that you meant anything to me, you were just a pawn in my game of chess", she chuckled and put her hand of her mouth as she laughed.

"When I get out of these chains I'm going to kill you PRIETESS", said Cronus as he struggled with his chains.

"I played you from the begging, I needed you to hurt Lucy so I can get close to her, she is the last key in making me invincible", said the priestess as her face became more deranged. He eyes enlarged and a twisted smile appeared on her face.

"You little B****, were Cronus last words to Shion.

"Begin", said the priestess to the statue. It then started draining all of Cronus magic. "Did you actually think I wouldn't find out, I knew you had celestial magic inside of you, why you never used it always bothered me, but I never really cared", said the priestess.

Cronus was now on the floor, his back completely arched as he lost control over his body. He screamed in agony. His fingers and toes curled, the back of his head reached his back and his mouth never had become so wide. He screamed in pure agony, but the priestess just watched. She just laughed as she left the room.

(Back in the pub)

Everyone was drinking and enjoying the festivities, Lucy was eating at a table with Erza, Wendy, Cana and Juvia. They were all laughing and talking about the latest gossip, until Mirajane came to the table and slapped a blue flyer down the table.

The Flyer read:

**Pyrotechnic Carnival**

Enjoy the night sky flare up in beautiful fire, as the Grand Magic Tournament comes to an end.

Party, Dance and celebrate the festivities.

Where: The Royal Palace

When: Starts at 8:00pm

There will be food, bands, dancing and FIRWORKS.

Come and enjoy the festivities to celebrate the competitors and all guilds for participating in this year's event as the Games come to a close.

Entrance fee will apply.

"LETS GO", screamed Marijane.

Erza smiled, "I agree, we had all worked hard and this seems like a wonderful idea, plus it sounds really romantic".

Wendy just turned red, and Whispered "romantic"?

"Yes, Romantic, that's when Gray-sama could finally take the opportunity to make love to Juvia, that way Lucy-chan can get her hands off of him", said Juvia.

Lucy's face just went blank, "you know I can hear you, and trust me I'm not his type", said the celestial mage

(Gray sneezed at the other end of the bar)

"What do you mean by romantic?" asked Lucy.

"Just think about it, you and that special person dancing as the full moon stood over your head, the night sky brightening up as you and that special person seethe fireworks", explained Erza.

"Who do you have in mind", asked Mirajane with an evil smile, wondering who she was talking about.

"Well..", Erza face started getting red which seemed out of character for her, " I was thinking of asking Jellal".

Everyone seemed to be silent, that's when Lucy was wondering if she should even go. She never was really open with relationships, and lately two of her guild members have acted strangely towards her. She was thinking of just doing some extra training before the last competition tomorrow.

"Who are you taking?" asked Mirajane.

"Who me?" asked Lucy.

"Well Erza said she was going to ask Jellal, and Romeo just took Wendy outside the pub to ask her out and Juvia just picked up Gray and ran, their whereabouts are still unknown, Cana is passed out drunk and you being the only one left in the table who hasn't said anything, yes I'm asking you Lucy", said Mirajane with a smile.

"well you see, I was just thinking of taking the day off and probably seeing the city or training before our last day here at Pergrande Kingdom" (the biggest state in Earthland).

"Lucy you should go", said Erza

"Well I don't really want to go alone", said Lucy

"Well if someone asks you out will you go?" said Erza

"Yeah, maybe", said the celestial mage.

Erza just sat there quietly thinking of a plan, she started feeling like a match maker.

**What is Erza Master plan? W****hat will happen at the Pyrotechnic Carnival , and what does Shion's evil plan have to do with Lucy? ****Leave a review on you guys think will happen next chapter. R&R i read every thing you guys send me and i want your thoughts! **

**S.N. I am looking for a beta reader. I hate that I may mistakes every once in a while and if your willing to help me that would be awesome . thanx**


	20. Chapter 20 Revalation

**The story is coming to a close, who will Lucy choose Laxus or Natsu and whats evil plans does the priestess (Shion) have in store for Lucy? In this weeks "After the Games", Muah ah aha ha...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(At the Pub)**

Erza quickly got up from the table and walked away. As she was leaving the pub she passed Natsu who was fighting with Gray like his usual self. As Erza walked by them she quickly grabbed Natsu scarf and was now dragging him on the floor. She then passed Laxus who was in a chair drinking a logger with his teammates. Erza passed him as well and grabbed him by the coat and dragged both of them out of there, using her sheer strength.

By the time they exited, Natsu and Laxus both asked, "What's the hells the matter with you"?

"It's all part of my master plan to help Lucy out, so shut up and listen for once", said the scarlet mage.

**(Back at their Hotel)**

Lucy and Wendy were showering at the women's bath house, that's when Erza came in.

"What took so long, its 6:00pm and the carnival start's at 8:00pm", said Lucy.

"I just had to take care of a few things", said Erza as she slowly got into the hot water.

**(Back in their room)**

Wendy and Erza were ready and nicely dressed but Lucy just lay on top of her bed in her towel starring at the ceiling.

"You should hurry and get ready Lucy", said Wendy.

There was a knock at the door.

Erza opened the door, it was Romeo and Jellal. They were both wearing dark suits and bowties. They look extremely dapper, and stoic.

"Aghhhh, why would you open the door Erza, you know I'm half-naked", screamed Lucy as she hid under her covers.

"Well you were just lying there taking your time, this way you would hurry up", said the mage as she left the room with Wendy. As she was leaving she yelled at Lucy, "hey don't forget to hurry up, your mystery date will come and pick you up in a few minutes".

Lucy hated the idea of Erza setting her up; so many things came into her mind wondering who the mystery guest could be. She then proceeded to get ready; she was wearing a pink dress and wore a pink ribbon on her hair. She looked simple and very cute.

She then heard a knocking at the door.

As Lucy went to the door she turned the knob slowly wondering if she would see Natsu or Laxus.

As the door opened, she noticed Ichiya standing on the door way. She quickly became pale. "Well Ichiya I guess your my mystery date, are you ready?" asked Lucy nervously.

"I'm here to pick up the lovely Erza, where is she?" Ichiya asked.

Lucy didn't want to be the one to tell Ichiya, "I'm sorry Ichiya she just left with Jellal", said Lucy in a nervous way.

"Don't put on a worry face my pretty, she just likes to play hard to get, I'll go after her", proclaimed Ichiya as he left to the party.

Lucy then closed the door and as she walked away she heard another knock at her door.

She was not so hesitant this time. As she opened the door she noticed Happy at the door step.

He was wearing a red bow tie instead of his usual green sac.

"Oh hey happy, I guess your my date for this evening?" asked Lucy.

"Nope, I was wondering if Charle was here?" said the blue cat.

"Sorry Happy, I haven't seen her", said Lucy.

"It's okay, by the way who are you dressed up for? who Likkkkkes you?", said Happy in his usual manner of teasing Lucy.

Lucy just slammed the door, not wanting to hear Happy's remarks.

Again Lucy was walking away from the door until she heard another knock.

"Happy go away", Lucy noticed the person at the door was not Happy.

"Oh, hey Lucy, can I come in?" said Lisanna.

Lucy was shocked to see Lisanna at the doorstep. "Of course", said Lucy hesitantly. "What's wrong", asked Lucy as she sat on her bed.

Lisanna just sat next to Lucy on her bed.

She was dressed up in a black slick dress. Lucy noticed her eyes were red. As she saw that Lisanna started to cry.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" asked the celestial mage?

"I hate you!" screamed Lisanna.

Lucy just stood back in shock, even though she knew Lisanna didn't like her, she never thought she would throw it at her face.

"I hate you Lucy, I hate you", Lisanna said again, as the tears overflowed.

Lucy didn't know what to do as her rival was sitting right next to her, sobbing, and telling her how much she hates her. She then tried to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Stop that, the last thing I want is you pity", said Lisanna.

"Then why are you here?" asked Lucy.

"Like you don't know I just came here to say you won, are you happy now Lucy, you finally won", said the takeover mage.

"I'm still lost, what are you talking about", she asked.

"I'm talking about Natsu, Lucy", said Lisanna. "I went to look for him, and when I saw him I asked him to the carnival. He then rejected me; he apparently already had a date. So you win Lucy, Natsu chose you", said Lisanna.

Lucy was a happy that Natsu chose her, but she hated seeing Lisanna so sad, even though she deserved it.

**Then the door opened.**

Laxus was standing at the doorway, in a dark suit and black tie. He even combed his hair for the event.

"Hey Lisanna what are you doing here?" asked Laxus.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" asked Lisanna.

"Well I asked you first, but I guess I'm here to take Lucy to the firework Carnival", said Laxus.

"Well if it's a chore, then you can leave me be", said Lucy angrily.

"I didn't mean it like... ughh, you know what I mean… you look pretty", said Laxus underneath his breath.

Lucy cheeks got red, "Well, thank you".

"Wait, Wait I thought Natsu was going with Lucy?" said Lisanna.

"Well Erza was going to ask both of us to take Lucy, but he said he already had a date, he didn't say who", said Laxus.

"So Lucy hasn't won, I knew her cheap trick's wouldn't win over my lover, now to go kill the girl Natsu is going out with", Lisanna was running towards the door then stopped and turned around, "Well see ya later Laxus, and Lucy thanks for hearing me out".

Lucy and Lisanna both smiled genuinely at each other for the first time in a real long time.

Laxus then got Lucy's hand and lifted her out of the bed.

"Where going to be late if you don't hurry up", said Laxus as he dragged Lucy out of her door, holding her hand. They both were running down the hall. As Lucy was running she noticed Laxus big rough hands wrapped around her small hand. She could only giggle at the big comparison.

"What's so funny" asked Laxus.

"Nothing, don't worry about it", said Lucy with a smile.

When they got to the palace, they were out of breath, but they just made it in time before the doors closed.

The palace was completely decorated, the left-wing was decorated in bright red, blue and white lacing. Lucy noticed quickly that the party only consisted of the teams competing and their guilds. She wondered why people of the city didn't come, there was plenty of room, and she then found all her friends. They were all dancing and paired up. Lucy then gave a glance upwards towards Laxus. She was really nervous standing next to Laxus, he always looked so intimidating. She was actually thinking of a way to ask him to dance, but she was too scared.

Laxus then said, "Well I guess everyone's dancing, we might as well". Laxus always acted so smug and always acted like he was forced to do the things he actually wanted to do.

"Well we don't have to if you..." was what Lucy was saying but Laxus quickly got her two arms and started swaying her around.

It was funny watching them dance, Laxus looked clumsy and Lucy looked so fragile compared to him. Although it looked like they were in trouble, they were smiling. Laxus actually had a smile on his face which was rare. Lucy couldn't stop laughing and smiling at her dance partner, enjoying the fun they were having together. Then the music slowed down, Lucy and Laxus saw everyone getting close together.

"Do you still want to continue dancing?", asked Lucy. "I'm not great at ballroom danceing".

Laxus's cheeks got red "It's okay just follow me", said Laxus as he put Lucy on top of his feet.

Lucy's feet were now placed on top of Laxus's feet, as he started to move. They looked picture perfect dancing together. Erza saw Laxus and Lucy dancing and smiled as she laid her chin on Jellal's shoulder, she was happy to see that her planned had worked.

That's when the music stopped and there was an announcement that the fireworks would be starting in five minutes. Lucy looked up and saw it was the priestess. She looked so elegant, her blond hair was nicely done, she wore a purple gown made of gorgeous silk that matcher her lavender eyes. She then noticed a figure behind her. Lucy was in shock to find out that it was Natsu. He was dressed in a silver tux. He then escorted the priestess down the stairs as everyone eyes went to the pair. Lucy just stood there in place left completely stunned. As people started to walk passed her, constantly brushing her sides as they moved to the outside, Lucy couldn't help, but feel jealous.

Laxus then taped her in the shoulder as he asked her, "Are you okay"?

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm just a little distracted", she said as she looked away from Laxus.

They both went outside and once they went outdoors they heard a rocket fire up in the sky. The heard the whirl of the rocket cutting through the wind then exploding, brightening up the sky. The night sky was lit up by the fireworks as the band continued to play outside. Lucy then noticed the pair sitting next to her; it was the Shion and Natsu. Natsu noticed them as well, he then waved to her. The air was chilly and Lucy shivered, Laxus noticed that Lucy was cold so he gave her his coat, Lucy happily accepted. Natsu noticed the gesture from Laxus; he then followed up by giving his coat to Shion. Lucy noticed that as well and as she saw Natsu hand her his coat she decided to grab onto Laxus's arm to get Natsu angry. Natsu noticed Lucy's actions, so he decided to put his arm around Shion. Lucy was now a little mad, she thought she might one up them by actually holding Laxus's hand intertwining their Fingers. Natsu was now furious he was so mad he ended up by giving Shion a kiss on the cheek.

This act was now getting to Lucy; she put her hand to her cheek and noticed a tear. She quickly wiped it away and stood up. Lucy was now upset that Natsu took it so far that she went back inside the castle. Natsu saw Lucy run inside and went after her, Laxus quickly followed.

Lucy was now inside the mansion, but it was to huge she got lost, she was in a random hallway and it was quite. She kept walking, she was upset and she didn't care where she ended up, she just wanted to be away from Natsu, Laxus and the party.

"I knew I shouldn't have come to this party, why did Natsu kiss make me so mad, I mean its Natsu for crying out loud, I don't have feelings for him. He can kiss any girl he wants, why should I care, It's not like I'm in love with Nat..", Lucy couldn't finish that sentence.

**(In another part of the castle)**

Natsu was in a random hallway yelling Lucy's name trying to find her. He then came in contact with Laxus. "Great, what do you want, I'm trying to find Lucy", said the fire mage.

"Well I was looking for you salamander, you need to stop what you're doing, I'm Lucy's date, you decided to take someone else to the party, so why do you care about her?", said Laxus grabbing a hold of Natsu suit.

"Well…." Natsu couldn't answer.

**(Back to Lucy)**

Lucy was now getting a little scared. She was completely lost, and trying to get back to the party, but all the halls looked the same. She then Noticed Shion as she turned the corner.

"Oh hey Shion, I'm so happy to see you, I'm a little lost, can you help me out of here", said the celestial mage.

"No, no Lucy I was actually hoping to catch you alone, I need to talk you ", said Shion as she got closer to Lucy grabbing her hand.

"Ouch, your grabbing it a little too hard Shion", said Lucy.

Shion facial expression changed. She went from looking calm and collective to looking demented. "Follow me celestial Wizard, I think it's time for you to see what's happening underneath these castle grounds".

**As the storystarts coming to a close, what will happen to Lucy and will our heroes come and save her in the nick of time, you the readers decide the fate of the characters. Make a review on your thoughts of this weeks chapter, and your predictions of what will happens next. I love to see you responses and find out next week what happens in "After the Games".**


	21. Chapter 21 Detonation

**This is the last chapter before the finale, try to piece what will happen in the end.**

Lucy was being led somewhere inside the castle grounds, she knew she was underground. She tried slowing down her pace, but each time she would, Shion would only tighten her grasp. Lucy then came to a halt when they arrived at a wall. The priestess then turned a light post and the wall started to come down. It was a secret entrance into her sanctuary. Behind the wall stood an entrance to the dungeon. The site alone seemed very daunting; she didn't want to go inside. Shion opened the doors and once both of them were inside Shion threw Lucy on the floor.

"Welcome Lucy to my heaven", said Shion.

The room was poorly lit with torches and dried blood on the floor.

"What is this", asked Lucy in a nervously.

"Don't worry Lucy this will all start to make sense very soon", said the priestess, as she laughed maniacally.

Lucy was not going to wait and find out; she knew that she was in danger if she didn't do anything soon. As Lucy was going to pull out a key, the priestess started to laugh.

"Silly little Lucy, that won't work in here. All magic is cut off in here; well maybe I shouldn't say all magic", said the priestess as she continued to laugh.

"I don't understand Shion, whatever you got yourself into, I can help, let's just get out of here", said Lucy worriedly.

"Ha ha ha", Cackled the priestess, "You still don't get it Lucy, I've been the one organizing these random murders, Yukino, Cronus, and even the previous game master, all to become…..IMORTAL".

Lucy started walking away from her former friend.

"You see, since I've been a little girl I been cursed. See although everyone believes I can perform Earth manipulation magic like I have done this entire time, my true power is much darker. People have always said that I was born with great magic, but I just have thought of it as a curse. I was born with the ability to see into the future, but this gift comes with a price, it shortens my life. As a priestess of this country I should be able to see into the future, but for some reason I only saw death. I would only see how my friends would die, every person who I became close to, I would see their death. Till this day my visions have never been wrong. As a little girl I was always shunned, and most people always kept their distance. Knowing my true ability, people always left me alone in the dark, and then later imprisoned me in this castle, never allowing me to breach the castle walls. See this is the burden that the Pergrande kingdom priestess bears, and one day I had vision. I saw numerous deaths, and my freedom. You see Lucy, I have always feared death knowing it will come quick. Si I'm going to destroy Peragrande Kingdom, become immortal and finally be free", said Shion.

"How do you plan to become immortal", asked the celestial mage.

"I'm glad you asked Lucy, seeing how I've been locked up in here my entire life, I tried to find a way to escape, and one day I came across this dungeon. It was filled with dark magic scrolls and texts, and I came across a particular scroll one day. "The Transformation of Body to spirit Scroll", it showed how a person could achieve spiritual enlightenment and become a celestial spirit, all I needed were the mana of 100 celestial wizards. You're the last one for me to complete my goal Lucy, you see Lucy I've seen this event happen, I saw every death that I took and I saw me becoming a spirit, and Last night I saw your death perfectly. I saw you scream for pain, I saw you beg and I saw your lifeless corpse on the floor", Shion said with a smile as she walked closer to Lucy.

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you", said Lucy scared.

"I thought we already established this Lucy, there's nothing you can do", said the priestess as she grabbed both of Lucy's hands.

(Back with Natsu and Laxus)

"So Natsu are you going to just stay quiet or are you going to answer me?", asked Laxus as he held Natsu by his collar with his back against the wall.

Natsu looked extremely aggravated, he was not going to lose to Laxus, and as he opened his mouth, he heard loud screams coming from the castle.

The word, "Natsuuuu…!" filled the halls, along with another horrifying scream.

"That's Lucy", said Natsu.

"Let's go Natsu, I think it came this way", yelled Laxus.

They both distinctively heard Lucy's voice, as they ran up to a wall, they became stumped.

"I know, I heard it come from here ", said Laxus.

"I know your right, I can smell her, but something's different, and I also smell someone else, but it's like they have lost their scent. What the hell's going on?", said Natsu.

Laxus then knocked on the wall, and they heard that it was hollow. They both nodded and they both kicked down the wall, that's where they saw the two stone doors in front of them. Natsu reached for the handle and opened the crimson door. Inside it was dark; there was no longer any light inside the dungeon. They both continued to walk inside until Natsu accidently kicked something on the floor. Natsu lite his hand on fire and was able to see, it was a bloody body lying on the floor.

"Is…is…. That the priestess", said Natsu.

"Ugh yeah, it looks like she was skinned alive, ugh…, who would do something like that", said the Lightning Dragon Slayer, while he tried to keep the food down.

As they threw the remains back on the floor, Natsu decide to hurry and find Lucy, he was getting scared for her safety. As they came further down the room they stumbled on something else.

"Will you quit doing that Natsu", said Laxus.

"Sorry I don't know what tripped me this time", as he shined the light on what was underneath him, he saw Lucy's body.

"It's Lucy", said Natsu with a giant smile, but then his smile went away.

"Lucy wake up", said Natsu, not getting a response. Laxus then put his hand on Natsu shoulder and nodded his head "Were too late", said Laxus.

"No… no it can't be, wake up Lucy, come on wake up this isn't funny anymore, come on Lucy", said the fire dragon slayer staggeringly, his tears started to fall down his face. "Come on Luce, all you have to do is move, No…., No this can't happen.., NO Lucy your not leaving me like this, you can't leave me alone", yelled Natsu, embracing the cold corpse. His face then snapped. He dropped Lucy's body and started to walk away. He raised his face, and there was intent to kill.

"Let's go Laxus the person who did this is not far from here, let's take care of him", said Natsu with a facial expression no one has ever seen. People in the guild have seen Natsu mad before, but this time he seemed more malicious. They quickly left the dungeon.

Lucy's body was in the Dungeon, her pupils seemed lifeless, and there was no longer any of her old magic ruining through her veins. Her body became cold and her Keys were on her hands. Then as Lucy was going more into the darkness, her heartbeat began again. That's when Mavis appeared.

"It's time to wake up Lucy, we need to stop the priestess", said Mavis standing over Lucy's body.

**Small Chapter, i know but next week is the final chapter of "After the Games". What do you guys think will happen?, who will Lucy choose and what happened to Shion? Also i will soon decide to add another arc to this story,or Write a new story, but right now the magic games will be over. What should my next story be about, i will upload a poll on the final chapter (with a small summery and title), and decided which story will i write next. Again i write to entertain you guys so next week plz vote. Also review what you guys thought of this chapter. I read Every review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Finale part 1

**Dear Fanfic fans i split the last chapter into two chapters, but they will be uploaded at the same time. thank you for following me, and vote on the poll to see what my new big story will be? and don't forget to review what you think of this chapter PLEASE i would appreciate it.**

Lucy's body was entirely sore; her whole body ached in pain. She couldn't believe what just happened. She could remember everything so vividly, the pain, the agony. She remembered how she begged for her life, for the pain to stop and how Shion only laughed. Then her laughter turned into screams, her skin started to stretch, it looked like she was going to explode. The last thing she could recall before passing out, was watching Shion, her body being ripped apart and something or someone coming out.

Lucy started to open her eyes and was able to make out two small feet in front of her. As she started to regain her senses she looked up and saw the First standing in front of her. She quickly sat up.

"Master Mavis?", said Lucy. "Does this mean… Am I dead?", she started to freak out.

"No Lucy, your alive, I'm just glad you still were wearing that bracelet I gave you", said Mavis patting Lucy on the head. Lucy looked at her right hand and no longer saw her bracelet; she then looked on the ground and saw the crumbled gold remains on the floor. Lucy then thought back to her training days in the forest.

[FLASHBACK]

_After a long day of training, Lucy noticed a small gold bracelet on the floor, she didn't know where it came from, but she thought it looked cute, and decided not to give it another thought as she put it next to the pink bracelet._

_( Cough, Cough, 3__rd__ Chapter 4__th__ paragraph cough cough) _

[Back to Present]

"That bracelet was gift, it was meant to control your power, knowing that you deplete your energy extremely fast. Summoning takes a lot of mana, and the celestial spirit's use your magic to stay in the human world and to use their attacks. A celestial wizard constantly use's up their magic until they pass out or worse. I made that bracelet to stop your mana from depleting if you ever came close to that critical point and it also suppressed your magic. So you still have never unleashed your full potential. I'm sorry that I never told you but, I did it to protect you. When the evil witch Shion, cast that curse on you, the bracelet stopped her from stealing all you magic and killing you. Then your heart stopped and wasn't sure if you were going to make it. (The tiny spirit started crying) I saw Natsu and Laxus arrive, but I couldn't come to terms to telling them that your heart had fully stopped. That's when the dragon slayer held you, and somehow your heart started to beat again", Mavis continued to cry.

Lucy then placed her arms around Mavis, "There, there, I'm okay now, thank you for looking after me", said Lucy placing Mavis at her chest. Mavis then lifted her head towards Lucy, admiring the mage.

"Okay Mavis, we need to stop Shion before she can hurt anymore people, do you know where she is?" asked Lucy. Mavis quickly nodded yes, "Okay lead the way".

They both ran back to the festival, as they came back to the arena, Lucy came across a grim site. Everyone was in shambles, all her friends, Erza, Gray, all the participants that were in the games were on the floor, even master Makarov was beaten. The entire party looked like a scene from a horror movie. Lucy looked at all the bodies, covered in blood and bruised up.

Lucy just put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "Don't worry Lucy, I can sense that they are still alive, they are just in critical conditions. If we don't hurry up and get them help, it could be too late for some of them", said Mavis. "This is no time to break down Lucy, No one messes with Fairytail and gets away with it", said Mavis with fire in her eyes.

Lucy and Mavis both went down to the field to help out their guild, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Nice to see your still alive Lucy", said a figure from above. It was Shion, or whatever was left of her.

There stood in the sky an angelic figure. The body resembled Shion's body, it was slender, big bust, and her long blond hair that was once tied by a bow, was now split into two long strands resembling wings. Her skin was now bright pink. Out of her elbow branched out two wings that kept her afloat. Her nails were made out of metal. Shion most stunning feature, her pupiless lavender eyes were now covered by a metal slab and a bright yellow halo stood on top of her head.

"Are you surprised to see me Lucy, maybe not as much as I am to see you walking?" said Shion.

"What have you done to yourself?", Lucy asked.

I became a Celestial spirit, but you already knew that, but not just a regular spirit, and I'm not like those puny Zodiacs spirits you use, I'm on a whole different level. I'm one of the seven types of Angelic spirits.

Mavis was shocked while Lucy was completely lost. She knew exactly who Shion had become. She has become one of the seven angelic keys the "The Rider key".

"Lucy, she is too powerful, you need to leave this to me", said the spirit, taking a step forward.

"No Mavis, I can help", said Lucy.

"No Lucy, if you get in my way, you may become collateral damage", said Mavis, "From this point on, I become serious". Mavis knew the only thing that can stop Shion is another Angelic Key and the only one in Fairytail's possession is in Lucy's pocket. "The Caster Key", but Lucy would die if she uses it. N,o I need to protect everyone said Mavis on her head.

"You have hurt my friends and family, you will not go unpunished", said Mavis.

"Well, fight me little spirit, I at least hope you stronger than your friends", said Shion as she looked at all her defeated opponents.

Mavis quickly vanished; she was behind Shion and hit her in her back. Shion went zooming through the air. Her body cut through the sky, almost breaking the sound barrier. Hitting the ground and leaving a huge crater on the floor. Shion body lay motionless for a few seconds, but she quickly got up.

"Wow, so you are strong, but let me remind you, I'm immortal!" screamed Shion.

Her back started to move, it was like there were living things inside her. Then from her back, sprouted 10 daggers, each blade was attached to chains that came out of her body. It seemed like she can manipulate the chains at her own will, and with intense speed they headed towards Mavis. She didn't even try to dodge, seeing that she was a spirit; no normal weapon can actually hurt her. As the Blades passed by her, one seemed to nick her cheek, and Mavis felt pain for the first time in decades. Mavis placed her hand on her cheek and then saw blood.

"What's this?" said Mavis; even though she was a spirit her face was bleeding.

"You see my blades, can cut through anything I want, including spiritual energy", laughed Shion. "This will be a one-sided battle".

Mavis frowned, and looked pissed. She then threw her hands in the air and three lightning bolts came down on Shion. When the dust cleared, there was nothing there. Shion now was behind Mavis, and grabbed both her hands behind her back. "I never killed a spirit before, I guess you can be my first", said Shion as she licked Mavis's cheek over her new wound. Then three of Shion bladed chains went through Mavis's body. Her body became numb and then Shion dropped Mavis, as her unconscious body fell to the floor. Lucy ran to catch her, but before she took 3 steps, Shion appeared in front of her and slapped Lucy and she went flying, hitting the concrete of the mansion, causing her to throw up blood.

"I guess you will be my next victim Lucy", said Shion as the rest of her chains retreated back into her body. Then one chain came out of her hand, and as she was about to strike Lucy's body, Natsu and Laxus showed up.

**OMG! Wow she beat Mavis, will Lucy's knights come to her rescue, go the the next chapter and find out, but before that, review, this chapter. What do you think of the fight and write your predictions of what Laxus, and Natsu will do?**


	23. Chapter 23 Finale part 2

**REMINDER*** I SPLIT THE FINALE IN TWO SO READ CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE!**

**Laxus and Natsu just arrived in the nick of time, will our heroes save their princess, find out!**

They noticed Lucy's body, both surprised and happy that she was not dead. There smile then faded away as they saw their beloved, on the wall with blood all over her mouth and chest. Then they stared at the figure above the giant pile of bodies.

"So you're the one that beat up Lucy, and the rest of Fairytail, you will pay for this", said Laxus with an evil demeanor. His Body was flaring up; lighting was shooting out of his body.

Natsu didn't say anything, he was so enraged his body was on fire, he has never been engulfed by this big of a flames before. He was reverting into his dragon form; he could feel his whole body become strong. He quickly jumped towards Shion, but in a flash she was behind him and threw him back at Laxus with immense speed, they both ended up smacking each other.

"Watch where you're going flame for brains", yelled Laxus.

"Aghh, don't blame me, she's super-fast, and strong", yelled Natsu. "We need to work together to save our friends".

They both looked each other for a long time, each staring at each other's eyes, and as much as it pained them, they held each other's hands. They took the largest breath they could and before they exhaled it all out, in unison they said, "United Dragon Roar". In a Unison Raid, one of the hardest things a mage can do, Laxus and Natsu were able to do it for Lucy. As the Flame and Lighting combined, it created a beam so powerful, it shock the earth. As the beam headed to Shino, she put her hand in front of the beam, and once they both came into contact, the beam dissipated.

"Was that all?", said Shion.

The both dragon slayer were in awe, their final trick up their sleeve, was useless. She then appeared in front of them and at point-blank hit them towards the floor. They both were knocked unconscious and the sound of bone breaking woke up Lucy.

Lucy started regaining some consciousness; she was slowly starting to open her eyes. She saw her friends down, but before she can say anything she noticed Shion was now standing over them, two chains coming from her back preparing to strike the last blow.

"No, no, no", Lucy was stumbling on her words. She then remembered, the first time she saw, Natsu, the first day she joined Fairytail, she then remembered going to all the missions with her friends, the first time she was ever kissed, the second time she was ever kissed, and then she remembered when she was little hearing her mom's and dad's voice as they played in the park, the day before her mom died.

"STOOOOP!", yelled Lucy, the tears could not stop, Lucy's entire body was shaking, she was never scared to die, she wondered what life would be without her, how their lives would end up, would they grow old or die young. Lucy was never scared of dyeing, not even now.

"Your more resilient than I thought, every time I think I have killed you, you keep getting back up, why won't you just die", yelled Shion.

Lucy could feel two people behind her, holding her shoulder. Lucy couldn't tell, if she had a concussion or was she really dying, but she felt that her mom and dad behind her, that they were proud of her. Lucy then got all her gold keys and threw them up in the sky. She still had one key in her hand as the rest were starting to fall. Lucy's eyes no longer showed any sign of her personality, they were empty. Then there was magic circle underneath her and Lucy's body started to elevate over the floor. Then around the circle underneath her there were 12 key holes where all the zodiac keys fit in. The 12 keys were all in place and then they started to turn and the magic circle then threw light into the dark skies reaching the heavens. That's when the Spirit King manifested into the human world. He stood so tall greatly surpassing the castle and Lucy's body was now inside the Spirit King's body as he took over her body.

"Hello Spirit king, or should I call you Caster ", said Shion.

"I'm surprised to see another angelic key, I'm happy to see you again Rider, but my owner is not", said the Spirit King.

"How the mighty have fallen, being a slave to a human, how despicable, you are the second strongest of all Angelic Spirits, and here you are taking orders from this silly human", said Shion/Rider.

"How I pity you Rider, you will never know the true happiness of friends, you are taking over that poor humans soul, and she is slowly slipping away, soon it will only be you and you will become as powerful as before. I need to stop you now ", said the Spirit King.

"I won't let you seal me away, I'm finally free", said Shion/Rider. (The two personalities were slowly becoming one)

That's when 100 chains all sprouted out of her body and headed towards the spirit King. He then threw his arms out, and said, "Time freeze".

The entire world froze; just a few inches from the Spirit Kings body were the blades. He then put his hands together around Rider's body and said "Seal of the Ancient Master's", said the King.

His hands started glowing and the light inside was so bright. He then un-clenched his hands and a diamond key fell on the floor.

"Lucy your body is at its limit, so I will leave now, but before I leave, I need to tell you something. The last person to summon me was Leila, and she wished for all dragons to vanish, she died to protect you",said Caster.

Then the Spirit King started to vanish and all that was left was Lucy's body, as she gently floated down to the floor. Lucy was on the floor still awake. She then saw her keys fly out of the magic circle into the dark sky and in a flash they all went in different directions. Lucy hands were reaching to the sky, as if she tried to catch her keys, but her body was completely useless, her hand then fell. Lucy was watching the night sky disappear as the sun was starting to come up. Then everything turned dark.

(A few days have passed)

Lucy woke up in her room again, and noticed Gray at her foot of her bed.

"Gray is that you", Lucy asked and then she screamed, "Why are you naked?".

"Oh hey Lucy, I guess I'm the Lucky one who gets to see you finally wake up. We all took turns making sure that you were okay", said Gray.

The door then opened as Lisanna came in. "Hey Gray, your shift is over, It's my turn now", said Lisanna before she noticed Lucy. "Lucy, you're finally awake", said Lisanna sincerely.

"Lisanna, I'm glad to see you", said Lucy.

"Yeah, Lisanna has put more hours than most of us combined, she been taking good care of you since the tournament", said Gray.

Lisanna blushed, "I figured you are not my enemy, and that I owe you my life Lucy, thank you".

The girls both genuinely smiled at each other. "By the way Gray, wheres Natsu or Laxus", asked Lucy.

That's when Gray put his head down, Lisanna also put her head down.

Lucy was confused, "Is there anything I need to know about?", asked Lucy.

"After that night, we weren't able to find Natsu, Laxus or Wendy, Gajeel, even Sting and Rogue disappeared, we haven't heard from them", said Lisanna.

Lucy was in shock, then it hit her, her keys. "Where are my keys", Lucy looked inside her pocket, but all she saw were her 5 silver Keys and two diamond keys, she then looked at her new diamond key, it was beautiful, the teeth was shaped like a dagger and the hilt was made of one feather, Lucy guessed this was Shino's key, but where were her gold keys.

"We searched Lucy, but they were gone", said Gray.

Lucy couldn't help it, her celestial keys were gone and so were here dragon Slayer friends. That's when Erza came into the door.

"Lucy your awake thank goodness, I was getting worried, but from that frown I guess these guys have filled you in", said Erza. "Well now that you're awake, we can go search for Natsu and the others".

Lucy shook her head, "We can't do this alone, there's a reason all the Dragon Slayers have disappeared. If we're going to go find Natsu and the others, we are going to have to recruits a few friends. Were going to need help of GOD SLAYERS", said Lucy.

THE END?

**WOW... This was a long run, but I'm happy where the story is ending right now. Now its time to VOTE for my next big story. Comment review of what you thought of this chapter, where is it leading and in general did you like this ARC. Review and Comment. I will read each review you post for this story! So after your finish reviewing go vote, I know you want to .**

** PS. I know a few people cant find where to vote so you can vote on a comment or give me any crazy idea you got.**

**For ppl who cant find it or are guest**

1 The sequal! -Lots of people review that i should have a sequal for the search of the Zodiac keys and the Dragon Slayers, with the help of the God Slayers.

2 The ICE DRAGON- What if Ur was the edolas versions of a dragon , would that make gray a dragon Slayer, will that be enough to give him the courage to steal Lucy from Natsu.

3 I Love Lucy- All the dragon slayers and i mean all dragon slayers, are all having urges, what happens when they all want one Wizard. Does Lucy have her hands full this time?

4 Anything- anymore ideas tell me!


	24. Hiatus

**Hi everyone! Thanks for voting, but the poll said you wanted to see an I LOVE LUCY story which is out now go read! **

I will start doing the sequel soon, hope you guys can wait and read the story you voted on!

Again just small hiatus but I will combine the Ice dragon and after the games sequel together, seeing how you also like both those ideas!

I guess if I get enough comment I'll try to do two chapters for each story very soon!

Again see you guys soon on this story but as you wait enjoy the Lucy harem, "I LOVE LUCY".


	25. Chapter 25 Rejuvenation

**This is the new chapter in "After the Games", hope you guys like it. Read and Review please, Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also looking for betas, if interested please PM me.**

It had been a total of four days since Lucy woke up from the events at the Magic tournament. Everything seemed different, all of her friends were gone, all the dragon slayers were still missing, and the others either went to train or to recruit help for the upcoming events.

Gray left to train with Lyon and Lucy hasn't seen Juvia around, (she probably went to go spy on the two). Erza had left without a notice like most of Fairytail's members.

Lucy had just left her apartment to see a huge group of people waiting outside for her. When she left the doors she was overcome by screams of adoring fans. Lucy had become an all-around hero. She has become famous for saving the land of Pergrande Kingdom and saving the guilds from utter death. She was the new star in sorcery weekly and her fans agreed. She became the post child of all strong sexy female. Although Lucy once wished to be famous, she could not stand all this attention. She felt like a hypocrite, being named one of the strongest wizards in Fiore even though all her powers were gone, and although she still had her silver keys, only Plue could fight. She felt pathetic and worthless now, all her friends had disappeared and she still hasn't heard from them.

After Lucy had finished dodging the paparazzi, she managed to reach the empty Fairytail. Mirajane wasn't even there, she had recently started going on missions, to raise money for the guild. When Lucy got to the bar she was encountered by an unlikely person. It was Lisanna with a pitcher and she handed that to Lucy.

"Why such the long face Lucy", said one of Lucy newest friends, although Lucy and Lisanna continued to argue time to time, she considered her a rival and a friend.

"Oh it's nothing", said Lucy as she forced a smile.

"I know I've only known you for a while, but I can always tell when people are lying, so suck it up and tell me", said Lisanna.

"I just haven't felt the same since I lost my keys and since Natsu and Laxus left", said Lucy.

Lisanna tweaked a little when she heard Lucy call out Natsu's name, but she pulled herself together.

"Well why don't we have a little spar, maybe that will cheer you up", said Lisanna.

Lucy chuckled a little and then said, "You sounded like Natsu, but I honestly don't think I'll be a good match".

"Well trust me Lucy, it will be good for you, but like a true friend I won't hold back", said Lisanna.

(Behind the guild)

Lucy and Lisanna were now behind the guild, in a cleared out space.

"I haven't done this in a while, but I'm not going to lie, it's a rush", said Lucy starring down at Lisanna.

"Well I'm not going to lie either, I've always wanted to go one on one with you Lucy", said Lisanna.

"Animal Soul: Tigress", yelled the white-haired mage.

Lisanna quickly transformed herself into her Tiger body. She had white cat ear and paws and a tail. She rushed towards Lucy and before Lucy could react she was punched by Lisanna, her claws living three marks on Lucy's cheek. Lucy body was also thrown down to the floor.

"Wow, you don't know how long I've always wanted to do that", Said Lisanna.

Lucy smiled, "yeah, but not as much as I wanted to do this", said Lucy.

Lucy fleuve d'etoiles quickly wrapped around Lisanna's foot and Lucy quickly got up and started swinging Lisanna body making her hit a tree.

The friendly duel had become a fierce battle, each of them wanting to do more harm.

"I see I'm going to have to take this out", said Lisanna. "Animal Soul: Succubus", she screamed.

A dark magic circle appeared underneath her. Lisanna was now in her greatest suit form. Her white short hair grew down to her shoulders, she now had two small gold horns on her forehead, two small bat wings appeared from her back and a sharp tail came out, right above her behind, all in a pin-up costume.

"I learned this technique when I went training with my sis, she told me to only use this in serious situations, and I can't think of a better one than this", she said.

"Yes only for serious situations, not for a battle between friends", shouted Mirajane as she had just come from her mission with important news.

"Common Mira, I'm not going to hurt her that much", said Lisanna.

"It's okay Mirajane", said Lucy.

"Fine, but if I see anyone's life in danger I will intervene", said Mirajane.

At that split second that Mirajane agreed Lisanna Lashed out, her speed was incredible, it didn't match her sisters, but it was impressive none the less. She was so fast; she left an after image, making it hard for Lucy to keep up. Lucy was getting pounded by Lisanna. Not only did her speed improve, but so did her strength.

"That's enough Lisanna", screamed Mirajane.

Lucy just stood up, as a sliver of blood came down from her mouth and gave Mirajane a thumbs up while smiling.

"It's okay Mirajane, I'm not finished yet", said Lucy with a smile.

"I summon Canis Minor, Plue", screamed the celestial mage.

Plue then magically manifested. Plue began running at Lisanna, but sadly he was struck down by Lisanna's sharp tail.

Their powers were no longer equal, Lisanna was completely winning this match. Lucy knew she was going to lose.

"I know I was weak, but ", Lucy couldn't finish that line.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll make this last one quick", said Lisanna as she pulled out her claws.

"I have to get stronger otherwise I won't be able to save (that's when the images of her friends flashed in her head), I have to save them", said Lucy, as she thought of Laxus, Wendy, and Natsu.

Lisanna was now walking towards Lucy.

"I need to get stronger", said Lucy in her head as a tear was shed.

Lisanna stopped herself; she noticed something wrong with Lucy.

"Lucy are you okay", asked Lisanna?

"Mira, she looks demented", shouted Lisanna.

Lucy felt intense power running inside of her, power so great it felt like it was burning her from within her body. Lucy was in intense pain, it felt like her blood was boiling inside her, but instead of crying out in pain she heckled a witches laugh.

Lucy no longer had any power over her body.

"Mira do you see what happening", said Lisanna a little confused towards her sister.

Underneath Lucy there was a black magic circle, and the wind started picking up intense speed. Lucy was now in the center of a gust of wind. Lucy then opened her eyes and they were full of light. Lucy's hand was glowing as she curled her three bottom fingers in and pointed her index finger at Lisanna.

"The Hunter, Orions Belt", yelled Lucy in a blood curdling scream. The entire arena turned black, it seemed like the sun had died. There was now a small yellow ring around Lucy's index finger.

"Lisanna watch out, Satan Soul: Halphas", yelled Mirajane.

As Mirajane changed into her fastest suit, with intense speed she lunged toward her sister. In that split second Lucy uncontrollably launched an attack. It was like a bullet made of lightning and sun light shot from her hand, as a blast of wind was created throwing Lucy's hair back.

Lisanna saw the bullet a few inches from her face, but then she felt a wall had come from her side and knock her down, it was Mirajane, who barely made it.

As the bullet missed Lisanna it kept going, flying through the woods, and after a few yards it exploded causing another gust of wind and fire, demolishing the ground leaving a huge circle of ash. Lucy eyes finally stooped glowing, and she regained conscious.

As she finally awoke from her daze, she noticed Mirajane hugging Lisanna on the ground and a few trees burning in the background. She didn't know what happened, but she knew something was not right.

"Are you crazy Lucy, that's not an attack you use on a comrade", yelled Mirajane.

Lisanna was still in shock at the events that just happened.

"You could have killed her", yelled Mirajane at Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I didn't even know I knew that magic spell, it's like a burst of information came over me and put me in auto pilot", explained Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I would never try to hurt you intentionally", said Lucy.

"It's fine, I just was so scared", said Lisanna as she got back to her feet.

(Lisanna and Mirajane help put out the fire)

As they both got back to the guild, the asked Mirajane why she was early from her mission.

"Well after I saved this town from these robbers, I overheard rumors, of entire city's being annihilated by a group of demons", said Mirajane.

"What", shouted Lisanna?

"They said it was a handful of people brought down an entire city, that they were monsters with scales that resembled humans and monsters", explained Mirajane.

"Scales", shouted Lucy, as she remembered that Natsu and Gajeel have been known to grow dragon scales over their bodies.

"Can this be a clue, maybe we can actually rescue them", said Lucy.

"No, this is way to dangerous for either of you to tackle alone, this is a three membered S-Class mission, we will wait till Erza and I come back from the country of Seven", said Mirajane.

(Later that night)

Lucy felt rocks hitting her window.

"I swear if this paparazzi", said Lucy.

When she looked down she saw Lisanna and a red haired little girl. It was Chelia Blendy waving at Lucy.

Lucy Quickly went down stairs, and when she got there she was scared what she was about to hear.

"Well are you ready", asked Lisanna?

"Ready for what", asked Lucy?

"To rescue Wendy and the others of course", said Chelia.

"Well you wanted the helps of a god slayer and were only going to check for clues", said Lisanna.

"But Mira", asked Lucy?

"Lucy it's our friend out there, they need our help" said Lisanna.

With those words, Lucy quickly packed a back pack and set off with Lisanna and Chelia to find out if these genocides were connected with the dragon slayers.

**So what did you guys think? **

**Please tell me how you guys felt about this chapter, and what do you guys think is happening to all these cities? **

**Also what do think is happening with Lucy and what do you guys think is going to happen next. Again sorry for taking forever in uploading a new chapter. Please review, i read each one and you guys all have great imaginations and sometimes give me ideas to change the direction of the story so please comment and THANK YOU.**


End file.
